Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul
by LilPurplFlwr
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo meet Meiling who introduces them to Syaoran Xiao-lang , who is hating all women right now, and Eriol. SS ET MOC They are in Hawaii, where a surfing competition is coming up. Sakura's going to learn to surf from Syaoran.
1. Chapter 1: New friends, new enemies?

A/N: Konnichiwa! Here I am again. I'm trying my writing hand out with a CCS fanfiction, so please tell me if I should stop after the first chapter or go on... =D Or come up with an insult to throw at me for the crap I write. Just not too harsh ^.^ And forgive me if it's a little OOC.  
  
OFN: S+S, E+T, Tomoyo and Sakura have never met Syaoran (Xiao-lang), Eriol, or Meiling before. They are about eighteen.  
  
  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~  
  
~Chapter 1: New friends, new enemies?~  
  
  
  
By LilPurplFlwr  
  
  
  
"I love summer vacation!!" Sakura Kinomoto giggled, dropping her suitcases on the bed, before skipping over to the sliding door and yanking open the curtains.  
  
The room brightened up and Sakura's green eyes sparkled happily. Tomoyo was neatly taking out only a few changes of clothes and tucking her small suitcase under her own bed in the next room. They each had their own bedroom that was connected by a big bathroom.  
  
Sakura just could not turn away from the scenic view. The house that Tomoyo's mom owned in Hawaii was incredibly beautiful. The rooms were lined up and ended up like a square. The house had a small waterfall and the backyard led into a quiet beach, apart from the crowded beach. It was very, VeRy nice!  
  
"This is great, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed, skipping over to her best friend's room.  
  
Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Tomoyo unearthed her finally bag and it was.......  
  
ThE ViDeO CaMeRa!!!  
  
"HOE!!! Tomoyo!! Y-you brought it??" Sakura childishly squeaked, before remember she was older than eleven already.  
  
"Of course!" Tomoyo smiled happily and patted the video camera.  
  
Sakura stared warily at the small handheld camcorder, "Alright, you know the rules Tomoyo...no taping me when I'm asleep or in the bathroom or changing or anything hentai!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and went into the bathroom and walked out a few moments later.  
  
Sakura looked at her confusedly.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I just had to dismantle the camera in the shower."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and smiled, "Got you! Ohohohoho!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and sat down on Tomoyo's bed, "This place is awesome! It's so pretty! When can we go to the beach??"  
  
Tomoyo checked the time, "It's...one."  
  
Sakura cheered and said, "We've got plenty of time! Let's go to the public beach! I want to see if they have surfing lessons!"  
  
Tomoyo frowned and countered with, "Let's go shopping! I purposely didn't bring enough clothes so I could go shopping!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is life!!" said ruby-eyed Chinese girl, wearing a dark red two-piece bathing suit and black short-shorts, "Xiao-lang! Are we going to the beach soon?"  
  
She was standing out in the front of the temporary house they were living in, staring out towards the pounding ocean.  
  
A tall, very tanned teenager walked out onto the patio of the very extravagant mansion-like house. His brown hair fell into his chocolate- brown eyes.  
  
Not looking happy at all, he crossed his arms, "Meiling, I know you're perfectly liable to go to the beach yourself. Besides -"  
  
"-We are stuck here for the next two months because Auntie wanted us to have a 'relaxing summer vacation'," finished Meiling, "Xiao-lang! You have got to relax! Have some fun! We can do some quality surfing and sunbathing..."  
  
"I do NOT sunbathe, Meiling," growled Xiao-lang.  
  
Another teenager leaned against the doorway, "Xiao-lang, really. Can't you lighten up?"  
  
"What's it to you, Eriol?" Xiao-lang glared, turning to face his 'best' friend, or a long-time family friend. [*shrug* We'll just leave it at that...]  
  
"I'm just saying," Eriol held up his hands defensively, "You don't have to enjoy the stay here, but don't ruin Meiling's or my vacation here."  
  
Xiao-lang threw his hands up, "Who says I'm ruining it?"  
  
"We do," exclaimed both cousin and friend of Xiao-lang.  
  
"And we repeat again:" said Meiling.  
  
"Lighten up." finished Eriol.  
  
"And come with us to the beach," added Meiling again, nodding her head sagely as if that ended the argument.  
  
"And to lunch," added Eriol.  
  
"Heck, We'll just drag you wherever we want to," Meiling decided, snapping her fingers.  
  
Xiao-lang sweatdropped.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is good stuff," Sakura said, sipping on a tropical drink that she still hadn't figured out what it contained.  
  
"Definitely," agreed Tomoyo, "And whoever thought about how cute a hamburger would look with ten miniature umbrellas stuck on it?"  
  
"Oh! Let's go in here!" Sakura pointed to a small, fashionable bikini shop.  
  
As they began shifting through a rack of on-sale two-pieces, Sakura found a bottom missing a top. It was dark reddish, with the pattern of hibiscuses.  
  
Suddenly a teenager appeared behind Sakura, "Oh! I was just looking for that!" The Asian girl gestured to the matching top she held in her hand, "Is it alright if I took that?"  
  
"Hoe? Oh! Yeah, sure!" Sakura handed the bottom piece to the girl.  
  
"Arigato," the girl bowed slightly, "Thanks for being so considerate," she sighed and turned around to walk away.  
  
"You're welcome" Sakura murmured, "Ano..."  
  
The girl turned around, "Hmm?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura rubbed her neck nervously, "I know I sound nosy...demo..."  
  
"Oh, nothing is wrong, it's just that...I came here with my cousin and his friend, so, naturally, being the only girl is a bit lonesome," the girl shrugged.  
  
"Well, me and Tomoyo-chan--" Sakura started to say.  
  
Tomoyo came back from the other side of the shop with about seven pairs swimsuits, give or take a few, "Did someone mention me?"  
  
Then Tomoyo spotted the new girl.  
  
"Konnichiwa!!" greeted Tomoyo happily, "Watashi wa Daidouji Tomoyo-"  
  
"And I would be Kinomoto Sakura!" added Sakura, "But you can call me Sakura."  
  
The girl finally genuinely smiled, "Nice to meet you. My name is Li Meiling."  
  
~*~  
  
Xiao-lang and Eriol stood in front of a surfboard showcase, contemplating on which one would be the best one to buy.  
  
"I think that one would be too heavy. It's made out of," Xiao-lang leaned forward to read the small printing, "redwood. It's the heaviest of them all, it says."  
  
"What is its specialty?" Eriol asked, carefully staring at another shiny surfboard, "Wouldn't wood rot?"  
  
"That's the thing. I heard it is great for board control, but it takes special wax and even more intricate instructions to clean it-" Xiao-lang was cut off.  
  
"Well, would you look at this..." Eriol was suddenly now standing at the counter, taking flyer from a stack.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a surfing competition," Eriol grinned slyly, "Here," he handed the flyer to Xiao-lang.  
  
Xiao-lang briefly skimmed over the piece of paper, "I have no time for this stuff, Eriol."  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow, "What is this? Xiao-lang leaving an opportunity to show off his mad skills with the surfboard?"  
  
"I've told you before," Xiao-lang sighed, "I have no time."  
  
"Sure, sure. You are on VaCaTiOn here. You have plenty of time," Eriol snorted, "Oh, I know. You're afraid to compete."  
  
"What was that?!?!" Xiao-lang clenched his fist around the flyer.  
  
"Yes, you can admit it now. You are just terrified that I will beat you," Eriol's eyes twinkled almost viciously at the anger radiating from the other teenager.  
  
"I am not!" fumed Xiao-lang.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I could convince Meiling about this competition," Eriol pulled the paper out of Xiao-lang's fist and unwrinkled it, "And at the same time, tell her what a child her cousin is."  
  
Xiao-lang's eyes burned with Eriol's teasing remarks.  
  
"I wonder how Meiling is," Eriol mused, completely ignoring the glowering not-so-little wolf next to him, "Mind you, we completely rejected her offer of going bikini-shopping. But then again, we are men, well, one of us is, yours truly, of course."  
  
Eriol winked at Xiao-lang who took a deep breath, counted to twenty, and ran a hand through his hair before he felt that he did not have to tear Eriol's head from the body.  
  
"When do we have to meet her again?" Xiao-lang asked as calmly as he could.  
  
"In about an hour, right out there," Eriol waved his hand vaguely outside the surfboard shop area.  
  
"I see," Xiao-lang narrowed his eyes at the giggling, squealing teenage girls on the beach, "I am so glad Meiling never had many girl-friends. I don't think there's a decent woman out there, being so annoying and all. Meiling, I can stand to some extent."  
  
"Tsk, in such a bad mood, little wolf," teased Eriol, "Though I definitely agree some with you. I can't stand desperate, flirty women," he said quietly, as a group of young high school girls walked past them, wiggling their hips and eyeing them as attractively as they could.  
  
Xiao-lang turned away and spat out, "It's disgusting. I just remembered. I can't StAnD people like them!"  
  
Eriol inched as far away from the group as possible, "Or do you just mean, you hate all of the female gender?"  
  
"Maybe," Xiao-lang set a surfboard back, and turned to Eriol, "I like this one. Which one are you getting?"  
  
Eriol turned his attention and pointed at the one next to Xiao-lang's, "Maybe we should get them customized,"  
  
"Hmm, I think these are just fine," Xiao-lang considered, going to the front desk and saying, "I'd like to buy model seven, color dark green."  
  
"Cash or charge?"  
  
"Charge. Oh, and some wax for the board, put that on charge also," Xiao- lang nodded.  
  
"And you, sir?" the cashier asked Eriol.  
  
"Model eight, color blue please," Eriol put some wax on the counter with his credit card, "That too, and where do we sign up for the compeitition?"  
  
"Oh, right here," the cashier pulled out a clipboard, and gave a packet to each of the boys, "While I get your purchases, please fill this out."  
  
The cashier hurried to the backroom. Eriol and Xiao-lang looked at each other and groaned. They began to fill in their names, ages, medical information, and confirmation that no one would sue if they accidentally died or got permanently injured.  
  
The cashier came back out with their surfboards and collected the packets and clipboard. Then he scanned over everything briefly and gave Eriol and Xiao-lang a card, "Official confirmation you have signed up, and you'll need to show it at competition."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Xiao-lang said, collecting his new board and heading out.  
  
"Yeah," Eriol did the same, "Peace out."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, no one ever has asked me out," Meiling sighed sadly, "Not only am I intimidating to them, as girls tell me, but they're also afraid of my cousin."  
  
"Oh, well, you're not missing out much..." Sakura said, winking at Meiling, "We don't need any guys. It's all girl power."  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "And Sakura-chan would definitely know guys."  
  
Sakura scowled a little but smiled, "Guys are good-for-nothing, full-of- themselves, ignorant, insensitive idiots, Meiling-chan."  
  
"You got that right, sistah!" Meiling laughed and gave Sakura a high-five.  
  
"So how long are you guys staying here?" Meiling asked, as they walked towards the beach.  
  
"Two months, we just got here today," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Really?" squealed Meiling, "Us too! Meaning me, Xiao-lang, and Eriol. We got here yesterday."  
  
"Eww, Meiling-chan," Sakura poked her, "You are living with two guys? Is it really horrible??"  
  
Meiling laughed, "Nooo, it really isn't that bad. They are very nice...wait..." she laughed again, "Never mind, I take that back, my cousin Xiao-lang is very grouchy."  
  
Sakura giggled, "So is my big brother, Touya. He is always so overprotective of me."  
  
"Xiao-lang too!" Meiling said, "How about you Tomoyo? Any siblings? You have to have a boyfriend, ne?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "I'm all alone. But I have my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Of course, mother," Sakura teased.  
  
"Oh!" Meiling exclaimed suddenly, quickly pulling the two girls with her onto the hot, sunny beach, "Do you guys surf?"  
  
Tomoyo looked taken aback, "Not necessarily. Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No," she brightened up a bit, "But I really want too!! I figured Hawaii would be the perfect place to learn to surf. Do you Meiling-chan?"  
  
Meiling giggled, "Of course I do! Xiao-lang is not only my cousin, but my surfing teacher. Well, Eriol helps."  
  
Sakura smiled cheerfully, "Maybe you can teach me, Meiling-chan?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't. I'm not that good at it..." Meiling said modestly, "I'm supposed to meet them here."  
  
"Them? Should we leave?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh, no! Stay! I never have girl-friends with me. I guess I'm kind of a tomboy," Meiling shrugged.  
  
"That's not true," Sakura objected, "You're just a multi-talented girl that other girls are naturally impressed by."  
  
Tomoyo winked, "I'm sure there are tons of guys out there ogling at you right now."  
  
Meiling looked around for a second, "Well, our little group sure is being stared at..." she said quietly, nodding her head around the beach.  
  
Wherever the three girls walked, heads never failed to turn.  
  
"What an attractive bunch," a blond teenager smirked as the girls continued to walk across the beach.  
  
"That was the understatement of the century, Jonathan" his friend Sheng commented, bracing himself on his elbows. The Asian was quietly worshipping Meiling from his viewpoint.  
  
"They set the beach on fire," the third guy murmured, "What a coincidence that it was a pack of three."  
  
"The gods are just good to us, Evan," Jonathan laughed, "Let's see what their connections around here are."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Xiao-lang and Eriol had just set their boards down in the sand, when a shadow loomed over them.  
  
"Meiling, no doubt," Xiao-lang joked, "Who else could cast such a huge shadow?"  
  
Meiling smacked her cousin, hard, "That was not very nice!!"  
  
"No, no. It was very nice," Xiao-lang said, teasingly, still not noticing Meiling's company, "I could have also added how the sun suddenly became eclipsed."  
  
Eriol suddenly stood up.  
  
Xiao-lang looked up too, "What's up, Eriol?"  
  
Then he noticed Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura turned almost cold, and hot. She couldn't tell, at first. Both males were very good-looking, but she instantaneously throught they were arrogant snobs.  
  
Tomoyo never attracted as much attention as Sakura did with boys, so she kept an open mind with meeting guys.  
  
"Konbanwa," Tomoyo bowed slightly.  
  
Sakura remained unusually silent, giving them just a little nod, and retreating a little behind Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
Meiling smiled brightly, forgetting Xiao-lang's insults before, "Xiao-lang, Eriol, this is Kinomoto Sakura and Daijouji Tomoyo," she pointed them out, "Sakura and Tomoyo, this is my cousin Li Xiao-lang and his friend Hirogizawa Eriol" [Is that how you spell Eriol's last name?? O.o]  
  
"You may call me Eriol," said Eriol, turning his eyes towards Tomoyo, who turned light pink when Eriol lightly kissed her fingertips in an old- fashioned gesture.  
  
To be polite, he turned to do the same to Sakura, who inched even farther away from them, so Eriol stepped away.  
  
Xiao-lang remained cold, staring at Sakura. He had to admit, the girl was very pretty, but he was not going to take back the fact he did not like girls. [Too many girls hit on him, I suppose, it must get tiring =P]  
  
"Flirt," Tomoyo hissed at Eriol, a gentle, yet happy, smile brightening her features. Eriol winked at her, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  
  
"That was impossibly nerve-grating," Xiao-lang said to Eriol, who shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo snapped her fingers, "I just remembered, why don't you guys come over to the house we're staying at?"  
  
"Why?" Xiao-lang asked rudely, making Eriol stifle the urge to punch him.  
  
"It's so crowded here," Tomoyo pointed out, "Meiling-chan! Please come? It's only a few blocks away!"  
  
"Only after you guys help me pick out a surfboard," Meiling said.  
  
"Oh, Meiling," Xiao-lang said, shifting the board in his arms, "There's a surfing competition in about three weeks...and Eriol and I have already signed up...for some reason why I did, is unknown, but I'm sure you'd like to enter, ne?"  
  
"That's great Meiling-chan!" Sakura finally spoke up, "You have to enter!! Then we get to see the Li Meiling perform on the surfboard!"  
  
Meiling giggled, "Are you kidding? You must mean the Li Meiling sprawl helplessly into the tumbling waves!"  
  
"Much better than I would do!" interjected Tomoyo, "I don't know a surfboard from a wave!"  
  
The three girls laughed at their own private joke as the two guys sort of sweatdropped.  
  
Eriol said quietly, "It is nice to see Meiling interacting with other girls..."  
  
Xiao-lang snorted, "Are you kidding? I'll rather her interact with other males. No, I take that back..."  
  
"So protective," Eriol shook his head, "Which surfboard should she get?"  
  
"Oh, I think the girl's model four, most likely red or something," Xiao- lang said, staring at Meiling's height.  
  
"We could go get it now, while she's talking with the other girls," Eriol suggested, as the girls were talking animatedly about god-knows-what.  
  
"Good, I can't see how I could last this laughing sound anymore," Xiao- lang rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, cheer up. Look how happy Meiling looks!" Eriol pointed out, before dragging Xiao-lang into the shop again.  
  
~*~  
  
Jonathan's aqua eyes glistened, "Perfect, now that they are gone, time to move in."  
  
"Umm," Sheng put in, "They aren't a pack of wolves..."  
  
"You are so very scarily naïve," Evan laughed, "Do you not know girls? They're all some kind of wild animal."  
  
"I thought they were just human...like anyone," Sheng said, looking uncertain.  
  
"Just because you have never tried to get a girlfriend in your life, you don't need to try and ruin our fun," Jonathan muttered.  
  
"Let's just go and see how fast it takes us to make them ours," winked Evan, "By the way, I want the one wearing purple."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what do you think of my cousin," Meiling asked softly, "He's a bit mean, isn't it?"  
  
Sakura shrugged, "He's okay. Maybe he's like me, he doesn't like the opposite sex."  
  
Tomoyo poked Sakura, "So are you saying you're lesbian?"  
  
"No!" giggled Sakura, "I'm just saying, I've been in so many bad situations because of guys!"  
  
"Xiao-lang's not really that bad," mused Meiling, "After he eases up, he's usually very fun to hang around with."  
  
"I'd bet," Sakura said, "He looks really serious about everything."  
  
Meiling groaned, "Yeah, that's Xiao-lang for you."  
  
"My goodness, it's getting so hot," Tomoyo swept her hair back.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sakura, who had grown her hair out, so she began to tied her hair up into a high ponytail.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "You wuss, can't stand the heat?" she had left her hair down.  
  
Meiling turned her attention and murmured, "Oh god, are you girls ready for some low-class pick up lines?"  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo and Sakura stopped messing each other's hair to turn to Meiling.  
  
"That group of three guys? They're coming this way," Meiling said, as her eyes silently followed the movement, noticing that one of the boys was slightly lagging and did not look like he was stalking prey.  
  
'Hmm, what a cute one,' thought Meiling.  
  
Sakura plopped down onto the hot sand, "Let them come, because I'll kick anyone that touches me to the moon if I don't hurl before then."  
  
"I second that," Tomoyo said, stretching out on the stomach on the towel she set down, "I'll just let Sakura-chan and Meiling-chan do that for me, ne?" she winked at the other two girls.  
  
Meiling shrugged, "This is pretty new, without Xiao-lang hanging around me."  
  
"Get used to it," winked Sakura, "I'll also kick your cousin to the moon."  
  
Meiling laughed so hard, "I don't think that's possible."  
  
"Oh really?" challenged Sakura.  
  
"Yes, really. But don't worry about it," Meiling said, giggling.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Is this coming out okay? Is it really bad?? Please review!! I've started the next chapter already...but I would like to know if I should go on, or completely delete this story from existence. ;_; Please, please, please review. *bows* 


	2. Chapter 2: Painful flirting and more

A/N: I got nice reviews! O.o ~~surprisingly shocked...or shockingly surprised. =P. I am VeRy happy! ^.^ So review some more?  
  
OFN: By the way, I guess they are speaking mostly English in this story, but Sakura and Tomoyo also speak Japanese, plus Meiling, Xiao-lang, and Eriol also speak Japanese and Mandarin. *shrug* I really don't even know how it's coming along myself. Forgive me *bow*  
  
  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~ ~Chapter 2: Painful flirting and more~  
  
By LilPurplFlwr  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey," Jonathan said casually, standing over Sakura, who squinted up towards him.  
  
"Yo," she said shortly, hoping to end the conversation if she was rude enough.  
  
"I'm Jonathan Blake. Who are you?"  
  
"What's it to you? Sakura said, looking away from the sunlight, and him.  
  
"Oh, you've got sass," Jonathan smirked.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. This conversation was going to be such a pain in the ass for her. And maybe Jonathan too, but physically.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, angel," Evan said, kneeling down next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Konabanwa," she smiled, and thought 'This boy doesn't look Japanese...so maybe...'  
  
Evan suddenly switched languages, thinking that Tomoyo might only speak Japanese, "You're Japanese too?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Hai..."  
  
"Sugoi," Evan grinned, "That's perfect."  
  
~*~  
  
"Umm," Sheng tilted his head a little, admiring Meiling, "You are really pretty..."  
  
His eyes widened and he put his hands over his mouth.  
  
Meiling was also surprised, "Umm...that's sweet of you to say..."  
  
Sheng shook his head, embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry. Please don't think I'm a stupid jock or something."  
  
Meiling really smiled, "Well, that better be the truth that you blurt out. Because if it was a lie, you must be a professional liar."  
  
Sheng laughed. Meiling sat down on the sand, gesturing for Sheng to do the same. He complied and sat down cross-legged. He childishly started to fidget with the sand.  
  
Meiling flipped onto her stomach, "So, you and your friends are here to hit on my group, I guess?"  
  
Sheng hung his head a little, "Well, they seemed to like the idea a lot...I just wanted to admire you from a distance...oh my-"  
  
Meiling was really amused. This teenager was really nervous, and worst by that, he blurted everything he thought under pressure.  
  
"It's okay...calm down, calm down. I'm not going to eat you, for goodness sake. I mean, I already ate and all," Meiling joked.  
  
Sheng muttered something to himself and looked directly into Meiling's eyes, "Good, so now I know you won't bite me," he grinned, looking a little red.  
  
"Bite, I might. I just said I wouldn't EaT you," Meiling grinned, "Hi," she stuck out her hand, "I would be Li Meiling. You may call me Meiling."  
  
"Yu Sheng," Sheng said, clasping Meiling's hand in both of his, "You can call me anything you want," he laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Jonathan fingers were just itching to touch the emerald-eyed girl in front of him. Unfortunately for him, Sakura did not have the same ideas. As a matter of fact, she had not even shook his hand when he held it out. She just stared at him coldly with eyes of stone. They were very attractive stone, of course.  
  
"Not so cocky anymore, are we," Sakura commented snidely, fixing her top.  
  
Jonathan quietly growled with frustration, "I'm sorry if you thought I was like that. I really am not..."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she was truly surprised he had backed down so fast.  
  
Jonathan nodded, and then said, "Well, then...are you here for vacation?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Such a simple reply."  
  
"Is there a problem with my speaking manner to you, mister?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope, not at all," Jonathan smiled sweetly, "I would just like to hear your lovely voice more."  
  
"Oh, I see," Sakura warily stared into the handsome blonde's face.  
  
'He really does look sincere,' Sakura thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've lived here most of my life, although I go to a university in California," Evan explained, "My mother is Japanese, so I learned the language from her."  
  
"Oh...wow..." Tomoyo did not exactly know what to say, not wanting to be rude, yet not wanting to look like she was interested.  
  
"So..." Evan was not very sure what to say. He was more used to, well, more talkative and giggly girls. Though, he had to admit that he did not like them that much.  
  
"How old are you?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.  
  
"Twenty," Evan grinned, "And you?"  
  
"Eighteen," Tomoyo shrugged, "So what is your name?"  
  
"American or Japanese?"  
  
"American..."  
  
"Matthews. Evan Matthews," Evan took up Tomoyo's hand but she almost jerked it away like it hurt.  
  
Seeing Evan's hurt face, Tomoyo nervously cradled her hand slightly.  
  
"I just...twisted my wrist recently," Tomoyo explained lamely. She sat up, wiping the dry sand from her stomach, arms, and legs. Was she feeling something for this guy? Tomoyo felt her stomach twist lightly. She thought she was attracted to Eriol already...  
  
'Oh my god,' Tomoyo thought, 'I think I might like two guys...this is happening too fast! What's wrong with me?'  
  
"Are you okay?? I don't think I even know your full name..." Evan said, the feeling of just flirting with the purple-eyed girl fading. He felt like...he just wanted to get to know her better. Maybe spend some quality time with her.  
  
"I'm fine," Tomoyo said quietly, before she fumbled with her bag, looking for something to occupy her mind with.  
  
She discovered a nice bottle of sunscreen. Without much hesitation, she snapped open the top and started to rub it on her legs and arms. Evan's eyes intently followed her movements, until she started to feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Umm..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"You never told me your full name," Evan said.  
  
Tomoyo reached to her left shoulder to spread the sunscreen. Evan gently stopped her, slowly removing the creamy solution from her palm onto his own hand.  
  
"You might make your twisted wrist worse, sweetie," Evan said, starting to rub the sunscreen onto Tomoyo's shoulders, "See? Without your name, I can't call you anything but pet names."  
  
Tomoyo laughed in spite of herself, but felt herself tense up a tiny bit, "It's Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"Whoa, you're so tense," Evan stated and started to massage Tomoyo's shoulders, nevertheless making Tomoyo's eyes widen.  
  
"Could you..." Tomoyo shut her eyes tightly, "Stop it? Please?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Eighteen, February 14th."  
  
"Well, you're still older than me," shrugged Meiling, "So, what are you doing here in Hawaii?"  
  
"Vacation...same as the other two over there," Sheng nodded to the other two guys, "Evan's mother let him bring us back home with him for summer vacation. She's hell-a-nice."  
  
"Ah, I see," Meiling said, "Hmmm..."  
  
**SLAP!**  
  
Sheng and Meiling looked up.  
  
"What?" both of them cried at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
Sheng, Meiling, Evan, and Tomoyo looked up to see Sakura standing with Jonathan, with not the happiest look on her face.  
  
Jonathan was half-astonished and also embarrassed, with a barely visible handprint on his face.  
  
"This was far from kicking you to the moon, so feel grateful! But don't think that was a hard slap!!" Sakura said evenly, looking a little red from anger, "You're lucky I haven't taken your head off!"  
  
Sakura glared hard enough to have the temperature of the beach rise another degree or two.  
  
Trying not to show his hurt pride, Jonathan turned to the others and said, "You guys ready to leave these goddesses alone for a while?"  
  
"I suppose," Evan said, standing up, while Tomoyo let out a small sigh of relief and unsuspected disappointment.  
  
Meiling quickly thought fast and scribbled something in her small notepad. She ripped it out, folded it twice, and stuck it in Sheng's hand as he stood up.  
  
"Call me," she mouthed and then smiled when Sheng grinned back at her.  
  
Evan stooped for a moment, "Could I use that for a second too?"  
  
Meiling handed it over and Evan wrote something, tore it out, folded it once, and propped it up on Tomoyo's bag. He winked at her, as Tomoyo blushed and looked away.  
  
"Let's go," Jonathan said, almost impatiently, but before they left, he turned back to Sakura, who was standing with her arms crossed.  
  
Jonathan leaned to her ear and whispered, "I won't give up...so I guess I must really like you..."  
  
Then all three walked back from the direction they came from.  
  
~*~  
  
"Whew, that was one of the most tiring experiences I've ever experienced," Sakura joked, wiping back her bangs, and trying to hide her confusion with Jonathan.  
  
"Well, you did do all the work," laughed Meiling, "So did it feel good when you slapped him? Did it, did it??"  
  
"Ahh, it was okay, I guess," Sakura flexed her hand.  
  
"I'm sure the boy didn't deserve it," Tomoyo put in her opinion, "I think Sakura-chan is a little edgy with boys."  
  
"You mean, touchy?" Meiling added.  
  
"Mou...is this Pick-on-Sakura Day?" Sakura lying down on her own towel, "That snobby, arrogant, -"  
  
"Hey, we're back," Eriol said, waving at them, trying to draw their attention. Or at least Tomoyo's attention.  
  
Tomoyo saw Eriol and immediately grabbed the little note that Evan had left her, and trying to be conspicuous, she violently stuffed it into her bag as fast as possible.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Eriol-san!" she cried out cheerfully, tucking a few messy strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
Xiao-lang came along too, carrying a beautiful and shiny red surfboard. It had a dark stripe running down the middle, and much to Meiling's surprise, her initials were engraved on the underside of the board.  
  
"Oh, it's perfect!" Meiling squealed, "I can't wait to try it out! How much was it Xiao-lang?? I'll pay you back!"  
  
"It's okay," Xiao-lang said, "Consider it an early birthday present."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Meiling said, hugging her cousin fiercely.  
  
Sakura looked crestfallen for a moment then tilted her head to one side, "Meiling-chan. Are you sure you can't teach me to surf??"  
  
Meiling looked at Sakura, still hanging on Xiao-lang's neck, "I'm sorry, I doubt I'm very good at teaching..."  
  
Meiling unlatched herself from the brown-eyed teenager. As if a light bulb had just lit up, her eyes widened and she ran into the surfboard shop.  
  
A minute later, she ran out again and ran to her bag. She took out her wallet, counted the money in it, sighed, and pulled most of it out. Then she grabbed Xiao-lang's hand and slapped the money onto his palm.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Xiao-lang tried to pull his hand away, but Meiling hit him on the head.  
  
"Now that I have paid you back, is it okay if I ask for another early birthday present?? Please, please, please dear cousin, I'll love you forever!" Meiling coaxed.  
  
"I suppose..." Xiao-lang said suspiciously, eyeing Meiling warily.  
  
"Promise you won't back out?" Meiling asked, almost skipping with anticipation.  
  
"Promise..."  
  
"Teach Sakura how to surf, like you did for me, no charge, and don't give up on her," Meiling proposed.  
  
"NANI?!?!" Sakura and Xiao-lang cried at the same time.  
  
Meiling grinned widely and picked up her new surfboard, rubbing the new smooth surface, "Yeah, Xiao-lang, you promised," she pouted a little.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Xiao-lang," Meiling said warningly, "You PrOmIsEd!!"  
  
She stressed everything on the word promised, and Xiao-lang sighed, defeated.  
  
"Meiling-chan!" protested Sakura, "Look at your cousin! He doesn't really want to do this! What about me?? You know that I don't like people like -"  
  
"You'll love it," Meiling said simply, glaring at both of them, "Now be quiet and go with your new teacher to pick a surfboard and get acquainted."  
  
A little ring sounded from Meiling's purse. Surprised, she pulled out tiny odds and ends, papers, tissues, mints, and other junk before she reached her cell phone. After fumbling with it, which it ending five feet away from her on the sand, the phone stopped ringing. Looking apprehensive, Meiling looked at the screen which said 'One missed call.' She sighed and went to check the message.  
  
/Hi Meiling/ came Sheng's voice from the phone. /Me, Evan, and Jonathan are at a different beach right now, because Jonathan wanted to try the waves over here...what a nut maniac if you ask me.../ Meiling giggled. /By the way, did I also mention he was driving at a break-neck speed? I'm still alive, thank god. Anyways, I was just thinking of you and taking a break from swallowing about twenty gallons of salt water. I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow. Call me back at 88S-HENG. That's my cell. I'll be waiting. By the way, this is Sheng./  
  
Meiling smiled giddily, whereupon, Xiao-lang and Eriol gave each other a funny glance. Tomoyo smiled happily, deeply having trouble to hold in a "Ohohohoho", so her face was slightly twitching.  
  
Meiling waved at her scowling cousin and chided, "Well?? Aren't you going to speak to your student or not??"  
  
Xiao-lang heaved a deep sigh, and then threw up his hands in defeat. He turned to Sakura who was debating whether to accept the free surfing lessons from a guy.  
  
"I suppose you speak Japanese," he started in the language, "Konnichiwa, my Japanese name is Li Syaoran" He winced as he felt Meiling glaring at him, "You may call me Syaoran." He felt Meiling's gaze lighten a little.  
  
Sakura cocked her head innocently, surprised about how formal he was being, "Oh. And I'm just Kinomoto Sakura, as you've learned before. I guess you can call me Sakura..."  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "Shall we start the lessons today?"  
  
"Yes!" Meiling shoved Sakura towards Syaoran, whereupon, she stumbled on the sand and fell onto her knees and hands.  
  
"Up we go," Syaoran pulled Sakura up, non to gently, "We'll pick out a surfboard for you then."  
  
Meiling was mentally cheering, "And I need to call Sheng..."  
  
Eriol stayed near Tomoyo, "And I will keep you company."  
  
Tomoyo blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is the model I got for Meiling," Syaoran pointed to a surfboard, "I'm sure it'll be perfect for you. Great board control, moves quickly in water, and lighter than others."  
  
"Umm...S-Sy-..." Sakura was trying to say his name, but felt exceedingly uncomfortable with it.  
  
"Can't pronounce my name?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can't I just call you sensei-sama, or something?" Sakura joked, rubbing the back of her neck, with a sweatdrop on her head.  
  
Syaoran cracked a small smile. The Kinomoto girl was quite modest somewhat. Somehow, he found it very endearing.  
  
"I can SO pronounce your name," retorted Sakura.  
  
'And some attitude,' thought Syaoran, 'I like it...somewhat...'  
  
"Then pronounce it," Syaoran challenged, "Let's see what you've got."  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura said, "There, there, there!  
  
"Okay, okay!" Syaoran said, holding up his hands, "I got it, I got it. Now stop, before we start repeating ourselves over and over again like a broken tape recorder."  
  
"Fine, fine," Sakura said, before clapping her hands over her mouth, "Oopz! I think we're so used to repeating ourselves already!"  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Already," Sakura nodded affirmative before slapping her head with her palm, "Oops! That's what I meant!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled softly, surprising Sakura and even himself.  
  
"I understand," Syaoran said, "Do you have enough money for the surfboard?"  
  
Sakura leaned toward the price tag. She saw the price and decided to reread it. Her eyes widened considerable and laughed nervously.  
  
"Wow, this is going to wipe me out..." Sakura said, "But, yeah, I have enough."  
  
"Speaking surfing terms already," Syaoran said, "Perfect."  
  
Sakura looked confused for a moment. Then she laughed, getting the joke. [Wipe out? Get it? ^.^] She checked the model and bounded quickly over to the front desk before Syaoran could move.  
  
As a matter of fact, Syaoran was staring blankly into the rows of surfboards, looking kind of spaced out. How could he let down his guard down for a single girl? He even laughed, for goodness sake. She was probably like all the other girls. Annoying, flirty, fake, and desperate. But Meiling thought she was okay, so, maybe, she would not be like that. Syaoran shook his head a little. It was too much to hope for.  
  
"I'm back!!" Sakura bounded back, her eyes sparkling as she clutched tightly to her brand new pink surfboard, decorated with cherry blossoms surprisingly.  
  
Syaoran inspected the board for a second, "How did you get those blossoms on there? I didn't know they had designs like these."  
  
Sakura laughed nervously, "Well, I asked if they had a design like it...and they did!"  
  
'Beautiful,' thought Syaoran, 'Just like the owner.'  
  
Syaoran shook his head again, almost horrified he had shown characteristics of a mushy, sweet talker.. This was getting a little confusing for him.  
  
Sakura sort of tilted her head to one side, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said shortly, "Let's start lessons today and see where you get in three weeks. Maybe then we can sign you up for the contest."  
  
"Sugoi!" Sakura hugged her surfboard tightly, "I can't wait!"  
  
Syaoran inwardly smirked to himself. The girl was definitely cheerful, positive, and stubborn.  
  
'She seems far from a flirt...' he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: This was a bit shorter, so, *bow* my apologies. I guess from now one, I'll be making all my chapter from 2000 to 3000 if I can, so it's not too short and too long maybe? What do you think? Anyways, please review. Next chapter will show how Eriol and Tomoyo are coming along, and Sheng and Meiling. What do you guys think of the OC? Is he okay for now? Please review!! Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter too. I really, really appreciate it! 


	3. Chapter 3: Is She Arranging a Date for U...

A/N: You guys are still with me?? *sparkly eyes* I'm so happy! ^-^ Please continue to review!  
  
  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~  
  
~Chapter 3: Is She Arranging a Date for Us?~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Please excuse any weird remarks I may say from this moment forth," Meiling joked, punching in Sheng's number on her cell phone.  
  
"Alright," Eriol smirked and Tomoyo also smiled knowingly.  
  
~*~  
  
Water was great. Not salt water, but nice cold bottled water. Sheng was sipping water slowly, watching Evan and Jonathan violently hitting each other in the surf. Either one or both of them missed a 'perfect' wave and was now blaming each other for being the distraction.  
  
"SHENG!!" Jonathan yelled at Sheng, who cringed and prepared himself for a barrage of accusations.  
  
"It was his fault!" Evan yelled after Jonathan, "Anything Jonathan says is a lie! ALL LIES!!"  
  
"It was not my fault! That wasn't a lie either! Sheng! What do you think?" Jonathan argued, smacking Evan in the head for good measure.  
  
"That was such a lie! Sheng! Didn't you see it?? It was HIS fault!" Evan said loudly over the waves and punched Jonathan back in the arm.  
  
Sheng's cell phone rang. 'Thank god,' Sheng thought, 'Saved by the phone ring.'  
  
Sheng waved at them carelessly, shrugged to tell him he knew nothing, and answered his phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
/Hi!/ came Meiling's voice cheerfully, /Sorry. I missed your call by a tenth of a second/  
  
"It's okay," Sheng almost beamed hearing her voice.  
  
/So, what's up? See any cute, hot surfer girls over where you are? I didn't know you guys surfed too!/  
  
"Well, the guys are practicing for the competition coming up. And the only girls I see right now are Evan and Jonathan. And they are NOT hot. No way, no how."  
  
Meiling laughed and then Sheng joined in.  
  
/Oh!! Are you going to be in it?/ Meiling asked, meaning the competition.  
  
"Yeah. Have you heard of it?"  
  
"Of course! My cousin signed me up for it. In fact, I got this awesome red surfboard just after you left."  
  
"Cousin...it wouldn't be, per chance, one of the two guys I saw you with before I came to bother you?"  
  
/Actually, yeah. You know, the brown-haired, brown-eyed, serious, and scary looking one./ Meiling laughed on the other side of the phone connection.  
  
"Oh. Whew, I thought that was your boyfriend," Sheng smiled happily, "Guess that actually means I have a chance now...."  
  
/Sure, I guess/ Meiling smirked to herself, she had this boy infatuated with her well enough /I'm the lonely girl who has no boyfriend/  
  
"Hmm, and you surf? How about we go surfing tomorrow?" Sheng suggested, "I want to see what competition I'm going up against."  
  
The competition was divided into age groups. Guys and girls competed in the same group, so it was not to see who was the best girl surfer or boy surfer. It was to show who was the best surfer, period. It was grouped by ten to thirteen year olds, fourteen to seventeen year olds, and eighteen years and over. Each of the three divisions was then divided into Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced placement.  
  
/You'll probably lose against me/ Meiling teased ruthlessly /But if we are going surfing together tomorrow, are your friends coming?/  
  
"Ehh, probably," Sheng sighed.  
  
/Well, then I get to bring Sakura and Tomoyo with me./ Meiling bargained.  
  
Sheng shrugged even though Meiling could not see him, "Sure, I don't mind, and I'm pretty sure Jonathan and Evan won't."  
  
/But the thing is.../ Meiling trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" Sheng asked, alarmed.  
  
/Sakura doesn't know how to surf. She's going to be taught by my cousin, Xiao-lang. Tomoyo doesn't seem to want to surf, and well, Eriol would come too./ Meiling grinned to herself. This was so fun...  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Hirozagawa Eriol. My cousin's best friend, sort of, kind of./  
  
"Err, I see." Sheng ran his hand through his hair, "Well, hold on. I'll call you right back."  
  
/Okay./  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys!!" Sheng grabbed his surfboard and walked over to where Jonathan and Evan were just feeling and practically looking like drowned fish.  
  
"This stupid guy tried to drown me!" Jonathan punched Evan in the arm, "How dare you touch me!" he joked.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Evan backed away slightly, "Who's touching me right now? Huh? I think the answer is Mr. Jonathan Blake."  
  
"Guys," Sheng interrupted, "I have something for you guys to listen to..."  
  
"Is it important?" Jonathan asked, gripping his aqua surfboard, as if he was going to knock Evan out with it.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Sheng said, glaring at Jonathan, who sheepishly decidedly to give up on trying to make Evan turn into a dead fish, "Meiling and I want to know if you guys want to go surfing with her friends tomorrow."  
  
"Damn straight we want to," Jonathan said, almost immediately.  
  
"Is there any exceptions?" Evan wisely asked, "There must be a catch to it, right?"  
  
"Kind of," Sheng muttered, "Those two guys we saw before will probably be with them."  
  
Evan inwardly groaned, but said, "How fun. Let's go anyways."  
  
"Fine with me also," Jonathan seconded, "They don't seem like much. Kinomoto-san doesn't seem to like any of them."  
  
"She also doesn't seem to like you much either," Evan pointed out, "If I can remember quite clearly, didn't she slap you?"  
  
"It was a departing gesture of future love," Jonathan countered, fuming as Sheng and Evan started to laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
Meiling put down her phone and turned back to Tomoyo.  
  
"Whoa! Where's Eriol?" Meiling exclaimed, looking around.  
  
"Oh! He said he needed to go to the bathroom," Tomoyo said, opening her violet colored eyes to stare at Meiling, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just because," Meiling shrugged, "Sheng and I wanted to go -"  
  
"HI!" Sakura said, waving at the two girls, "We're back!"  
  
Syaoran came walking behind her quietly, watching the girl show off her new surfboard.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Meiling gasped, "That is perfect! Sakura and cherry blossoms! How cute!"  
  
"Yeah!" chimed in Tomoyo, who sat up to examine the board, "Wasn't this expensive, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Sakura informed, "But I'm thinking it would be fun to get a job for the couple of months we're here..."  
  
"You're not broke now, are you?" Tomoyo asked, slightly alarmed, "Because if you are, you know it's not problem for...."  
  
"Count me in!" added Meiling, "I think it'll definitely be a blast to work here! Just for experience, you know," she winked.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Alright, if you girls are up for it, so am I."  
  
"Great!!" Sakura clapped her hands, "Tomoyo-chan? Do you want to surf too?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Nope! I'll rather not, thanks for asking though."  
  
Meiling snapped her fingers, "Ah-hah! Now I remember! Sheng and I want to go surfing tomorrow. His friends will come, so would you guys accompany me?"  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly and sneaked a glance at Syaoran. He was frowning deeply, like as if he was totally against whatever Meiling had planned.  
  
"I suppose," Tomoyo said slowly, "We can't leave Meiling-chan alone with three guys..."  
  
"Excellent point!" Meiling said happily, patting Tomoyo on the back, "So Sakura, you want to come? Please?"  
  
Sakura twisted a strand of hair around her fingers, "Well...I suppose..."  
  
"Meiling! Don't I have a say in this?" Syaoran asked, crossing his muscular arms, "Seriously -"  
  
"Did I miss something?" Eriol asked, returning from changing his clothes.  
  
"...as long as Syaoran and Hirogazawa-san come too," Sakura blurted out.  
  
Three pairs of surprised eyes turned to Sakura, who flushed lightly.  
  
Mailing snickered to herself, 'Perfect...'  
  
"Sure," Meiling said out loud to Sakura, "Xiao-lang? What do you think?"  
  
"I have to teach her, don't I?" Syaoran muttered, quietly wondering about why he felt so relieved.  
  
~*~  
  
After a short conversation to confirm what they were doing tomorrow, Meiling and Sheng hung up and told their friends what was going on.  
  
"Four o'clock," Meiling stated, holding up four fingers.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura turned to the tall, exasperated teenager.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Were you going to teach me today or would you rather start tomorrow?" Sakura asked, fingering her pink surfboard.  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "I don't really care."  
  
Tomoyo checked the time, "Sakura-chan, it's almost six. We should head home before it gets really dark."  
  
"Oh, okay," Sakura said sadly, hoping that they could hang out with their friends some more, "Then, Meiling-chan, we'll see you guys tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep!! Why don't you come over to my house at twelve or something? We'll go out for lunch!" Meiling suggested, "Just call my cell tomorrow and I'll tell you where to go."  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo nodded, "Sakura-chan, let's get ourselves home and that humongous board of yours back home in one piece."  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said, "See you later, Meiling-chan! And Syaoran and Hirogazawa-san!"  
  
"Bye!" Meiling waved at them, as they left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn it!" Jonathan yelled over the crashing waves, "When the HELL did you get so much better?"  
  
"I don't think I got any better!" Sheng yelled back modestly, "I just think you got WORSE!"  
  
"What was that?" Jonathan asked, having totally missed Sheng's last whole phrase while he was trying to knock out some water from both his ears.  
  
Evan came paddling over to where they were, water droplets streaming down his face. He rubbed his eyes and rested himself on the floating board.  
  
"Are you sure we're ready for being in the advanced category, Jonathan?" Evan asked, pushing his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Hell yeah!!" Joanthan assured, "Besides, Sheng here would probably be the best out of all of us."  
  
"Shut up," Sheng muttered, "Seven seconds isn't good enough..."  
  
"Better than four!" snorted Jonathan, "Being seven tenths away from completing the perfect Hang-Ten, plus a good pull-out, is near enough to being one of the best."  
  
"It was probably a fluke," Sheng protested.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Evan pointed out, "I'm sure we're better off than people who can't swim, right?"  
  
Both boys stared at Evan weirdly.  
  
"Did that have any point to it?" Jonathan asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Not really," Evan shrugged, "I just wanted to interrupt you guys."  
  
Sheng rolled his dark-brown eyes, that were starting to turn red from the salt water, "Yeah, I really feel respected now."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura propped her board up against the wall, next to her bed. She stared at it for a second, before turning to her new shopping bags and pulling out a new swimsuit. Tomoyo walked it with about five articles of clothing.  
  
"Sakura, I need some help," Tomoyo placed the pieces of clothing on Sakura's bed, "What should I wear tomorrow?"  
  
"I think this purplish-blue one...hmmm...with this really cute sarong," Sakura matched them up and flopped onto her bed next to the clothes, "I'm so ti-I-I-I-I-I-I-ired."  
  
Sakura sighed and put her arm across her eyes.  
  
"Aww," Tomoyo said sympathetically, "Is it really that tiring flirting with so many good-looking boys?"  
  
"Ha ha ha," Sakura sarcastically laughed, "Well, aren't you tired, Tomoyo- chan?"  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo said, collecting up all the clothes, "So I'm going to go to bed at like ten or something."  
  
"It must be jet lag or something. Or may it's the damn plane food," Sakura sighed again, "I think I'll go take a shower. Good night Tomoyo-chan! Wake me up tomorrow, as long as it is not before eleven okay?"  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped and nodded, walking back into her room and closing the door, while Sakura went to take her shower.  
  
~*~  
  
"MEILING!!!"  
  
Meiling felt something wrong as she planted her feet on the speeding surfboard. She could hear Syaoran yelling something, but in her nervousness, she had practically jumped on the surfboard. Immediately, she felt her surfboard dip and it suddenly shot out from underneath her, sending her face first into the cold salt water.  
  
Gasping from the chill from the water, Meiling came back up and went to grab her surfboard, still connected to her by the ankle-strap. Syaoran swam up to her and Meiling braced herself for the lecture.  
  
"HOW many times have I told you not to get up onto the surfboard that fast??" Syaoran scolded her.  
  
Eriol had stopped practicing and was on the beach, wiping water from his body as he watched the two cousins bicker.  
  
"Xiao-lang!! I mean...Syaoran!!" Meiling whined, figuring that now that Sakura called him by his Japanese name, he might as well get used to it by being called that by his cousin also, "Just because I'm stupid and absentminded doesn't mean that I'm not capable of remembering something as simple as not getting on the board quickly!"  
  
Syaoran felt like hitting his head on a wall, but fortunately, he was completely surrounded by water, "Okay, okay. You just contradicted everything you just said in your last sentence, but that's perfectly fine with me. Let's just go home."  
  
"Fine with me, cousin," Meiling agreed, kicking off towards the beach.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into," Syaoran whispered, before swimming after Meiling who was starting to yell about how slow he was getting.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review! I'm sorry this took so long. *bows* I'm getting slower, and slower, and slower....*runs off crying* 


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the First Le...

A/N: I would like to thank Jenna-chan and KuTiExAzNxAnGeL for giving me the correct spelling of Eriol's last name (Hiiragizawa ^.^). *bows* Thank you. Although I think I will be too lazy to reload the last few chappies....or actually I think I will...wait, I probably won't because I am very, very lazy. But I will make the change about his last name starting from this chappie forth. And thank you to all my reviewers, who actually make me feel the need to actually continue. *curtsy* Thank you all.  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~  
  
~Chapter 4: The Beginning of the First Lesson~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my goodness," Tomoyo gasped, staring wondrously around where Meiling was living at.  
  
"Wow, it's so big," Sakura added, "Tomoyo-chan, this practically challenges where WE'RE living right now."  
  
"Yes. It sure does," Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Considering you live only a few houses down!" Eriol interrupted, laughing.  
  
Sakura began to laugh too, "That's right," she giggled, "We're practically neighbors."  
  
"You know, it's not much exercise for us to come over," Tomoyo joined in, "Why don't you guys live farther away? Sakura-chan and I could have gotten more calories burned!"  
  
"Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked, "Isn't he coming with us to lunch?"  
  
"Oh, I'll get him," Meiling offered, and turned her head towards one of the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard, "SYA-A-A-A-A-O-O-O-ORA-A-A-A- AN!!!! GET INSIDE, NO-OW!!"  
  
Everyone winced painfully, tenderly feeling their ears and hoping there were no internal injuries.  
  
The amber-eyed teenager slammed open the door, eyes narrowed and a large sword rested on his shoulder. Sakura eeped quietly and scampered to hide behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Do you want something, Meiling?" Syaoran muttered, wiping his damp bangs away from his eyes, "I was practicing, as you know."  
  
"I know," beamed Meiling, "But you've been practicing since five in the morning!"  
  
"You don't have to rub it in, Meiling," Syaoran scowled.  
  
"You see," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo and Sakura, "He usually gets up at four, and practices for several hours. The jet lag probably messed up his internal clock."  
  
"Aah," Tomoyo murmured, "I see, I see."  
  
"Cool...." Sakura seconded, nonchalantly feeling her eyes begin to sparkle adoringly.  
  
"Okay!" Meiling finally interrupted, while Syaoran sullenly trekked up the stairs to his room to take a quick shower, "Now that Mr. Grumpy is going to get ready, where do you guys want to have lunch?"  
  
"Oh! I saw the cutest little café place near the beach!" Tomoyo offered, "I want to go there."  
  
"Definitely," Sakura also agreed, nodding her head.  
  
"Sounds perfect," Meiling added.  
  
"Looks like I have no choice," Eriol chuckled, "Now that Meiling has two allies with her, Syaoran and I have no chance to survive...."  
  
"You got that right," Meiling joked, sticking out her tongue in a little- sisterly fashion, "I have you guys whipped."  
  
"Oh yeah! Wh-pshh!" Sakura laughed, giving Meiling a high-five.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped slightly. Tomoyo smiled at him, admiring that he could actually tolerate them to such an extent.  
  
Turning to Tomoyo, Eriol smiled at her and said, "You're looking especially radiant today, Tomoyo-san."  
  
"E-eh," Tomoyo blushed a little, "Thank you, Eriol-san. And you also. You're looking particularly..."  
  
"Hot?" interjected Meiling, who had sidled up behind Tomoyo with Sakura near them, smirking evilly.  
  
"Handsome?" Sakura added her word in the adjective pool.  
  
"Pathetic?" came a deep, very amused voice from the top of the staircase, "I think my word describes Eriol perfectly."  
  
"And what about you?" Eriol shot back, good-humoredly, "I think the best word to describe Syaoran is cowardly."  
  
"Oh, you are so dead," growled Syaoran, bounding down the stairs and grabbing Eriol by the collar of the blue Hawaiian-print shirt he was wearing.  
  
"That's enough," Meiling seemed to immediately get between the two and shoved them away from each other, resulting in both boys loosing their balance and falling backwards.  
  
"Oooo," both Sakura and Tomoyo teased, clapping their hands for effect, "Meiling-chan is so very strong!"  
  
Meiling laughed with them, striking a few poses, "Yes, that's me. Strongest woman of the year."  
  
"And for several years running," Syaoran insulted, smirking at his cousin's enraged face, and quickly rolling away from Meiling's foot that sought to kick him, "Whew, I get more exercise running from this hot-headed brat than anything else."  
  
"Syaoran, you are dangerously treading on paper-thin ice," Meiling hissed, waving a fist at her cousin's face.  
  
"Oh dear," Eriol mocked in a high-pitched voiced, "Run, Syaoran, run!!"  
  
"Next thing you know, is someone's going to say, "Life is like a box of chocolates." Sakura laughed, while Tomoyo quietly enjoyed the entertainment.  
  
~*~  
  
Sheng groggily walked to the large bathroom and before he even got to the doorway, a big wad of toilet paper flew out and hit him square in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Whaa...?" Sheng mumbled, until he finally recognized the echoing voices in the bathroom.  
  
Who else?  
  
"Toilet paper??" Jonathan's voice teased to Sheng, "You got hit by a wad of toilet paper, and you didn't even react!"  
  
"Hn," Sheng grumbled, not the morning person, or noon person, as a matter of fact.  
  
"Oh, leave the poor guy alone. You're not such an early riser yourself," Evan pointed out, hurling a bottle of hair gel at Jonathan, "Think fast."  
  
The bottle was knocked away onto the tiled floor.  
  
"You're supposed to catch it, stupid," Evan snorted, picking up the hair gel, "Sheesh, not the smartest boy in the world, don't you think, Sheng?"  
  
Sheng laughed quietly as Jonathan rolled his aqua eyes and grabbed the bottle away from Evan, nervously using a little too much.  
  
"Man, that won't dry in the next two hours," informed Sheng, squinting distastefully at Jonathan's somewhat gelled hair.  
  
"Like I don't know that already!" Jonathan reached up and tried unsuccessfully to wipe off the excess solution.  
  
"Now you look like someone stuck your head in a flushing toilet," laughed Evan.  
  
Suddenly, Jonathan realized something, "What the hell?? I never use hair gel!!!"  
  
"Hmm, you know what that means?" Evan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sheng, "Somebody's a little nervous today!"  
  
"You mean, stupid, right?" Sheng laughed.  
  
**PLOP**  
  
Sheng felt a glob of hair gel get dropped on his head, now nestled in the middle of his hair. Scowling, he tried to scoop some out and threw it back at Jonathan.  
  
"Stop it!" Evan commanded, getting splattered also, "Sheesh, stop, children!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother!" Sheng ran his hand under the faucet to get the stickiness off.  
  
"Hmph, you should be. I say you are grounded for the rest of the week! Talking back to your mother like that," teased Evan.  
  
"Oh no, mommy," Sheng mock-whined, "Shouldn't you punish Daddy too? He's been reading porn behind your back!" Sheng pointed to Jonathan.  
  
"Porn? That's not that bad," grinned Evan, slipping out of his character, "I meant...oh! I am appalled by such behavior!"  
  
"Oh, that's just nasty!" interrupted Jonathan, "You're saying that he's the mom and I'm the dad? Oh, that's just disgusting! And you, being the kid, would mean...."  
  
All three of them gagged for a second.  
  
"Okay, let's forget about everything," Sheng said a slow moment after.  
  
"Definitely," Jonathan said, shaking his head as if to empty it.  
  
"Agree that this will never become public?" Evan looked at the others.  
  
"Agreed," they all said together.  
  
~*~  
  
"Two o'clock?" Sakura wondered, staring at the clock in her bag, "We eat really, really fast."  
  
Meiling laughed, "Plenty of time to digest, eh?"  
  
"Sure, sure," Sakura was putting some kind of sunscreen that Syaoran had tossed to her.  
  
He snatched her sunscreen out of her hands like fire, telling her if she had put it on, she would not be able to stand on her surfboard at all.  
  
"Rules, rules, rules," Sakura grumbled to herself, "Here, Meiling-chan. Put some on my back, please?"  
  
After Sakura was done, she went over to Syaoran and said, "Okay! What do we do now?"  
  
"I was just about to show you," Syaoran took out the wax and started to wax Sakura's board, "Without the wax, the surfboard would be really slippery," he explained.  
  
"Oooh, I see," Sakura murmured, listening intently.  
  
"And this is the ankle strap. You wear it so that you and your board will not be separated. And look at that," Syaoran pointed out into the waves where a surfer had just flipped off his surfboard and sprawled into the water, "Do you know what that was called?"  
  
"Someone falling off his surfboard?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Syaoran, who chuckled.  
  
"No, no. That was called a wipeout. If someone wipes out, they've done something like that."  
  
"Oooh, I see," Sakura murmured again, which seemed to be her catch phrase for the next few hours that she was learning something new.  
  
"So since you are just starting, you'll start off on your knees, okay?" Syaoran said, "So this is how it goes....first you have to -"  
  
As Syaoran continued to speak, Sakura nervously glanced over to watch the pounding waves and people continuously failing to surf a complete ride. Hey, if they could not do it, could she?  
  
"But to prevent pearling, make sure the nose of the surfboard does not dip into the water."  
  
"What was that?" Sakura asked, turning to face Syaoran and feeling guilty she had not been really listening for a few moments.  
  
"Pearling? That's when the board shoots out from under you. It's really fatal because it could come down on your head."  
  
Sakura gulped. That was not a nice picture to imagine.  
  
"So just remember not to let the tip of the board go underwater, okay? Sakura, are you listening to me?" Syaoran rapped her on the head lightly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry," Sakura bobbed her head in apology.  
  
"Come on. First I'll show you what you should do, come back and review the steps with you, and then you try it, okay?"  
  
"Sounds...fine," Sakura gulped, watching Syaoran swim out into the water.  
  
~*~  
  
When Jonathan, Evan, and Sheng reached the beach, it was around three o'clock. Squinting at how many people were there, Sheng caught sight of Meiling, walking towards the water wearing a dark red two-piece and carrying a dark red surfboard also. Very noticeable and VERY attractive.  
  
Retracing her steps, they found Tomoyo lying there, seemingly scolding the guy with glasses. Taking off his glasses, the teenager placed them on Tomoyo's head, stood up, and strolled towards the water with his own blue surfboard.  
  
"Looks like they're all here..." Jonathan mused, "Where's Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"I don't know," Evan's eyes narrowed at a surfer for a moment, "Check him out, guys. He has to be at least eighteen and he's still surfing on his knees!!" Evan chuckled, pointing at the surfer with a dark green surfboard.  
  
All three boys turned to watch the teenager closely. The boy suddenly gestured to someone and then stood up on his legs. Pulling out perfectly, the brown-haired teenager picked up his surfboard and walked over to a girl wearing pink and holding her own pink surfboard.  
  
Evan scratched his head, "Okay, maybe he does not suck that much. But explain to me WHY he would be riding on his knees when he already knows how to surf almost perfectly?"  
  
Jonathan's eyes widened, "It's Kinomoto-san!"  
  
Sheng's eyes followed to where Jonathan was gaping at, "Well, so it is. And the guy's talking to her."  
  
They watched as the teenager repeated something, making a few more hand motions, and then pointed out into the ocean. Sakura sighed, her shoulders slumping and then began to swim out slowly, just as she saw Syaoran do it.  
  
Jonathan slapped himself in the forehead, "The guy is giving her surfing lessons!!"  
  
"How do you know that?" Evan asked, suspiciously.  
  
"He, himself, surfs hell-a-good. He's just demonstrating to Kinomoto-san how to do it," Jonathan pointed out.  
  
"The boy's getting smarter," Sheng joked, smacking Jonathan in the head, "I must smack him until he looses those newly developed brain cells."  
  
"Shut up. I'm pissed off," Jonathan muttered, blocking Sheng's incoming hand.  
  
"Uh oh," Evan rolled his eyes, "Kinomoto-san's life is going to be twisted as soon as Jonathan decides to do anything. Sheesh, poor girl"  
  
~*~  
  
Feeling incredibly self conscious for some weird particular reason, Sakura slowly turned her board so she was facing the shore and she felt herself rising up on a wave. Suddenly, she panicked and the instructions that Syaoran gave her completely left her mind, leaving it all blank.  
  
'Oh no!' Sakura's mind screamed.  
  
The water crashed down on her a moment later. Sakura gasped when she broke the surface of the water again, grabbing her surfboard that was floating next to her. She saw Syaoran slap himself in the head. She waved back at him to tell him she was all right. Then, Syaoran pointed to his right, trying to indicate that Sakura was supposed to turn left.  
  
Sakura gave a small embarrassed grin and went back to try again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, Daidouji-san," Evan said, "Why aren't you surfing?"  
  
"I didn't want to," Tomoyo said sweetly, taking off her sunglasses and setting them down next to her (Eriol's glasses were still on top of her head).  
  
She was sitting under a beach umbrella, reading a book if she was not busy watching her friends surf. It was very fun to watch.  
  
"You look kind of lonely. Would you like me to stay here and bother you?" Evan asked kindly.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Go ahead. I heard you are in the competition, so you better go and practice, right? I'm fine, really," Tomoyo tried to convince Evan, who had a skeptical look on his face.  
  
"No, it would be no problem...." Evan started to say.  
  
"I have a book and I know how to use it," Tomoyo threatened jokingly, waving her book at him, "I want to go see you practice, so move along."  
  
"Me? Practice? Why?" Evan asked innocently, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"So I may laugh at you when you wipeout," Tomoyo smirked, picking up some surfing terms from Sakura already.  
  
"You are a mean one," Evan teased, tapping her in the nose, "Okay. Fine. I will be your main entertainment today then," he got up and left.  
  
"Maybe..." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran crossed his arms and waiting until Sakura was back in place. He barely noticed as a blonde teenager began to swim towards Sakura. Syaoran was busy watching Sakura, who seemed to be hesitant to try again.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, you can do it," Syaoran whispered to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura did not want to try again. The nervousness was starting to make her feel like a five year old trying to surf.  
  
Suddenly, a teenager started to swim towards her. Why had she not noticed him before?  
  
"Hey, Kinomoto-san!" Sakura heard Jonathan yell.  
  
Oh Kami-sama, first the fear of surfing and now this?  
  
"Here goes nothing," she quickly said, wanting to get away from Jonathan.  
  
If it was between surfing and Jonathan, she definitely chose surfing. All the way and whole-heartedly.  
  
"Sheesh. Enthusiastic girl, isn't she?" Jonathan muttered to himself, watching Sakura ignore him.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran almost laughed out loud that Sakura did not even like being near the guy. His eyes carefully followed her as she began to rise on the wave.  
  
"TURN LEFT!!" he yelled at her and saw Sakura paddle to turn her board to the left as she had been instructed to.  
  
Syaoran breathed in a breath of relief as that went as planned.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura felt her board dip down and slide gracefully along the wave.  
  
Oh Kami-sama, she was actually surfing. On her knees to be exact, but surfing nonetheless!!  
  
She stayed there for about the next ten seconds before the wave tossed her from the surfboard. She came up laughing and wiping some stray hair from her face. That felt totally great! It had to be the best ride of her life!  
  
Her first ride so far, but best one yet.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was good, very good," Syaoran commented, as Eriol had also joined him on the shore to watch Sakura's first ride.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura's eyes sparkled happily, "It's all because of you and your great teaching skills!"  
  
Syaoran snorted, "I don't think so."  
  
"That was really nice," Eriol smiled at her, "Nice form for the first time, truly."  
  
"Even on my knees?" Sakura asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Even on your knees," Syaoran said firmly, "Want to give it another go?"  
  
"Oh, Syaoran!!!" a sing-song voice called out.  
  
Syaoran groaned inwardly as Meiling bounded up to them, soaking wet and trying to squeeze excess water out of her hair. With her, she had dragged along Sheng, who was also looking wet also.  
  
"You know Sheng? No? Okay! Sheng, this is my cousin Li Syaoran and his friend Hiiragizawa Eriol. Both surfers and in the category of eighteen years and over, advanced. You guys, this is Yu Sheng," Meiling introduced in about three breaths.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sheng shook hands with the two other guys and then noticed Sakura seemed to be really happy, "Why so happy, Kinomoto-san?" he asked.  
  
"First ride and it felt great!" she cheerfully answered.  
  
Meiling gasped, "AND I DIDN'T SEE IT??? OH NO!!"  
  
"Ohohohoho!"  
  
Sakura heard the all-too-familiar laugh and turned to see Tomoyo, holding the small hand-held video camera.  
  
"Who wants to see Sakura's first surf?" Tomoyo asked, "And then her REAL first one?"  
  
Sakura turned red, "Tomoyo-chan!" she whined, "Why, why, why?? Erase the video! Oh, I'm so embarrassed!"  
  
Meiling immediately bounded over to Tomoyo to see how Sakura did on her surfing.  
  
"Hmmm...." murmured Eriol.  
  
"What's up, Eriol?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That guy's pretty good," Eriol pointed to the blonde that Syaoran saw Sakura swim away from, "He's actually working on Hang-Ten."  
  
"Oh..." Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the boy, who stayed for about five seconds before losing control and having his board pearl out from under him.  
  
"Oh, him?" Sheng pointed to the boy, "That's Jonathan. Blake. Friend of mine."  
  
"I see. Pretty good," Eriol repeated.  
  
Jonathan slowly climbed out of the water, seeing Sheng with two other guys and Sakura, who was gaping at him slightly.  
  
"Hi, Kinomoto-san. Hey, Sheng, what's up?" Jonathan said, cautiously eyeing the other two guys.  
  
"Hi," Sakura said, "This is Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol. And he is," Sakura pointed to Jonathan, "Something Jonathan. I don't seem to remember the last name."  
  
"It's Blake," Jonathan said softly, through clenched teeth.  
  
This girl was out to get him. And he was out to get her, only literally and not in such an evil manner.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Blake," Syaoran said, shaking his hand and Eriol doing the same.  
  
"Likewise," Jonathan said.  
  
"I'm going back in," Sakura informed Syaoran, catching his eye and darting hers back at Jonathan and glaring.  
  
Syaoran chuckled and said, "Alright -"  
  
"KAWAII!!" Meiling squealed, bounding up to Sakura and hugging her, "That was so-o-o-o-o great, Sakura!! You're a born surfer?"  
  
"Hoe??" Sakura blurted out childishly, "Thanks??"  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope that was an okay chapter. Please review and tell me what's wrong and what's good or whatever. Thank you for reading this far! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Making of First Memories

A/N: Konnichiwa! I'm so happy you're back for another chapter! How is the story coming along? By the way, thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~  
  
~Chapter 5: The Making of First Memories~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura tiredly crawled out of the surf, heavily sitting down and relishing the gentler waves lapping at her feet. After about two hours surfing on her knees, not only were her legs really sore, but her heart was pounding like the waves from such effort of avoiding a certain blonde haired teen with his aqua surfboard.  
  
"You look so wiped out," Syaoran commented, kneeling down next to her and raising an amused eyebrow at the petite brunette who was trying to squeeze out all the excess water in her ponytail.  
  
"That is the worst pun I have ever heard all day," Sakura muttered, "Have you noticed that I wiped out more than I actually managed to stay in control of the board?"  
  
"How can I not notice?" Syaoran teased, having trouble concealing his attraction to the girl.  
  
No. That was not right. He was the all mighty Li Syaoran. Of course he could forget and erase all his feelings. Besides, all girls annoy him right? Right.  
  
"Yeah. I kind of noticed when I hear you laughing when the board flies out from under me," Sakura glared at him, but her eyes sparkled happily at him.  
  
"Me? Laughing? No way," Syaoran pointed out, his eyes turning cold and his face showing no emotion again.  
  
Oh Kami-sama, the guy scared Sakura sometimes. But then again, all the more mysterious, all the more attractive he seemed to be to Sakura.  
  
"A-a-aw," Sakura flirtingly tapped Syaoran on the nose, "Can't sensei give me a little smile?"  
  
Immediately Sakura blanched. Now she was lowering herself to being a ditzy flirter? Where was her pride? She could barely stand people who flirted with HER! Nevertheless, watching girls ATTEMPT to flirt with guys like Syaoran.  
  
Uncomfortably trying to shift away from Syaoran, Sakura groaned to herself. Now she felt, not only stupid, but like a wimp. Her legs almost refused to move. Every movement made her leg muscles tense and shoot some dull ache through her body.  
  
On the other hand, Syaoran gave Sakura another amused look.  
  
"What?" Sakura snapped rudely, narrowing her emerald eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran stood up easily and held a hand for Sakura's assistance.  
  
Muttering under her breath, Sakura tiredly grasped Syaoran's hand. Waiting for some force to slowly pull her up, Sakura never expected as Syaoran jerked her up quickly.  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
About halfway up on her legs and falling forward too fast, Sakura bent her weakened legs and waited for them to hit the soft sand. Kami-sama, it just hurt too much to stand up anymore.  
  
"Whoa," Syaoran caught her by her waist and held her up, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"My legs hurt," Sakura whimpered quietly. Now she really looked like a wimp. That was second to worst after being a girl who hit on all guys.  
  
"Uh huh," Syaoran set her back down on the sand, "If you hit me, I will hit you back, at least four times as hard."  
  
"What are you talking about...?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Syaoran took hold of Sakura's ankle gently and straightened out her leg. Sakura held back a whimper of pain as muscles moved to be compliant. The impression on her face was not something pleasant. Pushing Sakura's legs back into a bent position, Syaoran was finally smacked gently by a tearing Sakura.  
  
"Stop you! That hurts!" Sakura informed.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that also," Syaoran said, warily staring at Sakura as she slowly began to massage her legs.  
  
"I can't get up," Sakura laughed at her predicament, "I don't know how I survived out there, swimming and swimming and swimming."  
  
"What are you ever going to do, Sakura-chan?" came innocent, sing-song voice, complete with a tiny whir-ring sound.  
  
Sakura would have jumped a foot or so, if she were able to stand, "Tomoyo- chan!"  
  
"Ohohohoho! That's me," Tomoyo giggled, zooming in on Sakura's face.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran then also noticed that Eriol was grinning, also quite evilly, at them.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-san," Eriol touched Tomoyo gently on the shoulder, "Maybe you should videotape that over there..." Eriol led the camera focus onto a couple surfing.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
Tomoyo suddenly squealed, and ran over to be closer to the sight, whereupon Eriol gave Syaoran and Sakura another smirk before following the videotaping girl.  
  
"What is going on?" Sakura asked shakily.  
  
Syaoran glanced over and almost fell over.  
  
"What, what, what??" Sakura asked impatiently, not especially being able to get a view of anything down on the sand.  
  
"Meiling...and that Sheng guy," Syaoran slowly said, squinting out at the ocean.  
  
"What ABOUT them?" Sakura asked again, waiting for Syaoran to hurry up and tell her.  
  
A sudden roar of applause and cheering sounded as Sakura watched in amazement as Meiling and Sheng had pulled out from their surf beautiful. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, Sakura blinked as she noted that both Sheng and Meiling were on the same surfboard, Sheng standing up near the very back end of the surfboard while Meiling was slightly crouched in the middle.  
  
"A-aw man," Sakura whined, "I missed it? Well, there's always Tomoyo-chan and her videos," Sakura gave a half-hearted sigh.  
  
"Cheer up," Syaoran patted her gently, "Let's focus on the fact that you can't really move."  
  
"I'll crawl," Sakura said shortly, extending her legs gingerly and getting to her knees, "I can survive this. I just needed to regroup myself."  
  
"Hey Kinomoto-san," came, who else, but Jonathan's smooth voice, "You're a hard girl to catch."  
  
Immediately, Sakura scrambled up undignified, stumbling to turn around and fell backwards slightly. Syaoran stepped forward to catch her, but caught her higher than her waist and in an uncomfortable hold.  
  
Sakura turned her head and glared at Syaoran, who grumbled a mumbled excuse and moved his hands down to hold her up by her waist. Jonathan almost spit fire, but Syaoran and Sakura forgot he was there for the moment being.  
  
Tilting her head up to Syaoran, Sakura could not help but hiss, "What kind of catch was that, you pervert?"  
  
"Well, excu-u-use me," Syaoran clenched his teeth, refusing to show any signs of apology, "Would you rather me drop you?"  
  
"No thanks," Sakura said, "Sorry for being so touchy and that subject...eh, no pun intended."  
  
Sakura grimaced to herself. She did not need to apologize. How pathetic can she stoop? It was definitely all this guy's fault. Then again, Syaoran deserved some consideration. He has done a lot for her so far.  
  
"Hn," was all Syaoran said, but continued to support Sakura, whose legs were becoming even more tired.  
  
"So....Kinomoto-san," Jonathan tried to get Sakura's attention again, whereupon she unwillingly gave, "Would you like to go out tonight?"  
  
"No, she can't," Syaoran interrupted, glaring at Jonathan, and earning himself a narrowed-eyed glance from Sakura which seemed to say 'I can handle this myself, thank you'.  
  
"Why not?" Jonathan snapped, "I'm sure she would agree. It's better than hanging around you."  
  
'What a weak, we-e-eak comeback,' both Syaoran and Sakura thought, laughing mentally at Jonathan's unlimited confidence.  
  
"But I like hanging around Syaoran," Sakura shot back truthfully.  
  
The doubtful glance from Jonathan made Sakura feel like she would have to go further.  
  
"I meant," she said sweetly, "I *love* being with Syaoran."  
  
Sakura turned around and hugged Syaoran around the neck as if she was his girlfriend. 'What a fantasy,' Sakura commented to herself wistfully.  
  
Sakura did not dare stare at Syaoran, in fear that she had ultimately disgusted him. She felt Syaoran's muscles tense. She was definitely in for it.  
  
"And I love being with Sakura. So back off," Syaoran smirked at the blonde, hugging Sakura even tighter, his amber eyes triumphantly sparkling playfully.  
  
"What kind of stupid ploy are you two trying to pull off?" Jonathan almost yelled, "No way you two would ever be together."  
  
'Please, please, *please* don't let them be together' Jonathan's heart constricted in denial.  
  
"Syaoran...." Sakura whispered, squeezing him lightly, "Thank you so-o-o-o much."  
  
"You're welcome. As long as when he leave, you promise you will not smack me and call me some kind of girl-molesting pervert," Syaoran whispered back secretly, giving her a wink that completely ticked Jonathan off.  
  
Spontaneously, Syaoran swept Sakura up easily, bridal style, while Sakura gave a little squeak of surprise. A look of bliss crossed her face. Finally, she was off her legs and in the arms of a really attractive, well built, tanned boy. Sakura felt a blush taint her cheeks and she smiled happily, knowing she looked completely giddy.  
  
Not being able to take it anymore, Jonathan left without a word, wanting to punch a wall or something with so much anger and annoyance built up inside him.  
  
When Jonathan was deep in the waves, Syaoran carried Sakura over to where her stuff was and set her down carefully.  
  
"Oh, his face was priceless," Sakura giggled.  
  
Syaoran chuckled also, "I'm sure I could get it to look like that some more."  
  
"If you could, I would really have to admire you some more," Sakura said, her eyes sparkling but her voice serious.  
  
"Really? Thanks, I guess," Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"You know what?" Sakura asked, tilting her head and staring at Syaoran's handsome face, "You're actually okay."  
  
Syaoran snorted, "What's that supposed to mean?" He cracked a small smile at Sakura, "I'm beyond okay. And thanks for the compliment."  
  
"You're welcome," Sakura said, lying on her stomach, staring unblinkingly at Syaoran, "So then...when did you first learn to surf?"  
  
"Four years ago, I think," Syaoran said, "Eriol hooked me into it."  
  
"Eriol's kind of scary," Sakura gave a small tinkling laugh, "The way he's always so calm and stuff."  
  
"It's his very pathetic character to do so," Syaoran kidded, sensing a vast shadow loom over him, "Let's see...it must be....I wouldn't want to say exactly."  
  
"Lucky move, cousin," Meiling grinned, arm hooked around Sheng's, "Did you see it?"  
  
"Yes, very nice," Syaoran looked at Sheng, "I'm surprised my cousin here did not sink the board."  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura laughed, "How mean to comment upon!"  
  
"Ooo, I think I'm in heaven!" Tomoyo sang as she bounced up to the group, videotaping all four teenagers, a slightly damp Eriol and Evan following behind her, giving each other hard glances through their semi-wet hair.  
  
"Heaven?" Sakura lifted a perfect eyebrow, stealing a quick look at the Eriol's suppressed annoyance, only halfway covered by his normal calm smile, "Tomoyo-chan....you haven't been *doing* anything, have you?"  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sniffed dignified, and waved her video camera at Sakura, "Want to see something cool?"  
  
Sakura laughed, "What? Is it Tomoyo-chan's original porn?"  
  
"Of course," Tomoyo said mysteriously, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Meiling groaned, "Yes, it's of me."  
  
Sheng joined in, smirking as he made a fake grab for Tomoyo's camera, "Give me that, then!"  
  
"No, no. I'm her favorite cousin. I get custody over it," Syaoran grinned and yanked the camera out of Tomoyo's surprised hands.  
  
Sakura pouted, and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a soaked- through Jonathan coming towards them. Sakura smirked and sat up on her knees, gesturing Syaoran to come down to her level.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran crouched down next to her, the camera still in his hand.  
  
"I want to see it," Sakura murmured, wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck, in result having five friends catcalling and Syaoran very, very surprised.  
  
"Umm...Sakura," Syaoran said nervously, "Snap out of it."  
  
"Jonathan's coming," Sakura whispered into his ear and gave a little laugh, "Sorry if you don't like this, but I really appreciate you playing along with me."  
  
"Oooh," Syaoran mumbled back, "I see. Okay."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt someone grab her arm and pull her roughly off Syaoran.  
  
"Hey! What's the big deal?" Sakura bit out angrily, inwardly shocked that Jonathan went to physical measures to keep her and Syaoran apart.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore! I don't want to see you touching him! Or vise versa," Jonathan commanded, crossing his muscular arms and narrowing his eyes at Syaoran, who was calmly handing the video camera back to Tomoyo, who clutched to it like a precious jewel, also turning it on to recording.  
  
"O-o-o-o-o-o-oh.....!!!!" Sakura's temper was rising so fast and before she could help herself, she snapped and started to scream, "You guys are all the same! You don't own me! You can't tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want. I don't like you and I've shown it! How many times?? Count it yourself, I'm not going to do it for you!! And what do you do? You act like an over-protective jealous boyfriend when I don't even know you!!"  
  
"......."  
  
"Tomoyo, let's go," Sakura grabbed her unwilling friend by the wrist and began to drag the videotaping girl away, who just waved helplessly at the others.  
  
"Wait for me!!" Meiling called, jogging after the ranting Sakura, "Don't leave me with these so called idiots also!" She giggled at her own weak insult to Eriol and Syaoran, who rolled their eyes.  
  
"My, my, my," Eriol commented, raising an eyebrow, "Those girls do move fast. You think they'll end up at their place or ours?"  
  
"What do you think smart one?" Syaoran asked, feeling contempt towards a certain blonde for ruining the beautiful moment.  
  
"Theirs. But then somehow ours when Meiling drags them there for dinner. So shall we go?" Eriol asked after he finished his hypothesis.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran agreed, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, Sheng...nice meeting you. And Matthews also, thought I can't say for the last one."  
  
Another death glare.  
  
"Yes. I had a pleasant time," Eriol smiled, caught sight of Evan, and the smile faltered a bit, "Come on, Li."  
  
A few more passed stony glances, and the five boys went their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, that was a *complete* disaster," Sakura sighed, falling onto her bed, her arm slung carelessly over her eyes, "I never want to go through that again."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Meiling murmured, "You got to let out any more energy you had left," she commented brightly.  
  
"Ohohohoho! It was great!" Tomoyo grinned, "I taped both of your great moments! Let's hop over to the TV right now and hook it up!"  
  
The other two girls sighed. Now they had to watch themselves. Whoopee.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Was it really that bad? **cowers as I get hit with rotten vegetables** Review please!!! **runs away before I get hit with any harder objects** 


	6. Chapter 6: A Quick Job Obtainment

A/N: My readers are still with me?? **eyes sparkle** I'm so grateful!! **bows** I apologize for the long, *terrible* long time I spent on this. I hope its okay. Please review!!!  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~  
  
~Chapter 6: A Quick Job Obtainment~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran and Eriol entered their designated mansion-like house to see all three girls crowded around the huge big-screen TV, completely enraptured with the video; Tomoyo especially, now and then complimenting herself on such excellent perfected videotaping.  
  
Meanwhile, Meiling and Sakura were both pointing out all the flaws in themselves as they watched the video, scrutinizing everything they did, and laughing as they did so.  
  
Eriol coughed softly, getting the surprised attention of the girls.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura gasped, getting to her feet and running over to Syaoran, hugging him fiercely, giving no notice to his flushed reaction, "Thank you SO much for getting my stuff!!"  
  
In her haste to leave, she had left her surfboard and everything else behind as she had dragged Tomoyo away. Meiling had done the same thing, as Eriol went and set her stuff in her room upstairs.  
  
Giving Syaoran a serious look, Sakura also jokingly added, "You wouldn't have possibly beat up Jonathan after I left, would you?"  
  
Syaoran gave a small smile, surprising Meiling enough to send her into a fit of giggles, "No, Sakura, I did not beat him up."  
  
"Oh...." Sakura pouted, but grinned all the same, "Thanks for today. It was so fun! We'll do it again, right?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"Uh huh," Syaoran nodded for confirmation, "You have to learn of to surf before the big competition right? Advanced, also, if I may add."  
  
"I'm in the advanced competition?!?!" Sakura's green eyes widened considerably, "Nani? I don't remember anything like that!!"  
  
Meiling pounced of Sakura, tickling her and saying, "You're my competitor?? Wow!! I have competition!!!"  
  
"NANI??" Sakura continued to question, giggling like crazy, yet gasping and squirming from Meiling's antics.  
  
"I mean...." Meiling stopped for a second to tap a finger against her cheek in thought, "Let's see, I could beat everyone blindfolded and bound with handcuffs, but against Sakura-chan??" Meiling poked Sakura in the side and teased, "Wow, I better start practicing if I'm going to surf against Sakura, ne?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, and Eriol giving his small smirk. Come to think of it, Meiling would be competing against them also, including Sheng, Jonathan, and any other eighteen years and over.  
  
"You think that in a month I'll be able to....be that good?" Sakura faltered, giving a wary, yet hopeful look at Syaoran.  
  
"We'll be practicing every day for a couple of hours," Syaoran warned.  
  
"What fun," Sakura commented dryly.  
  
~*~  
  
*The next day*  
  
"Aah, today is the big day," Meiling stretched her back, yawning while doing so. In her hand, she had the application filled out for the café. Yes, the girls were out to get that summer job they oh-so-needed (well, not Tomoyo, come to think of it).  
  
"We're just here to see if we could get the job," Sakura laughed, "Big day, my butt."  
  
The three girls walked into the cute hut where a long line was starting to form with very disgruntle customers. The trio went near the front of the line, hoping that they were not considered to be skipping in front of everyone (they had to ignore many annoyed comments), where a teenage girl was standing and trying to organize all the groups of people into tables, where two other teenage waitresses were hurriedly trying to keep up with the busy flow of people.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" she asked hurriedly at the trio, looking quite frazzled.  
  
"Umm," Sakura started, looking nervous, "My friends and I were hoping to try out for the job?" The three girls gestured to their applications.  
  
"Oh my goodness!!" the girl breathed a huge sigh of relief, a beautiful smile lighting on her face, "Thank you so-o-o-o-o much! Would you be able to start.....like right now?"  
  
"Ummm," Meiling looked around, "Sure! Why not?"  
  
"Absolutely," Sakura said, a helpful smile appearing on her face.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" the girl nearly screamed, handing a surprised Tomoyo the map of tables to assist in placing the customers around, "My boyfriend had an surfing accident. And I need to get to the hospital!! Kami-sama bless you guys!"  
  
Sakura and Meiling were quickly handed two cute little aprons and pads of paper to write down orders, which luckily were easy checklists of the dishes.  
  
The girl rushing out the door placed the three applications on the desk and yelled, "Great applications! Don't worry! I can speed read!"  
  
Tomoyo took charge, immediately beginning to place the customers into tables perfectly while Meiling and Sakura quickly began to go to the tables that waved for some present attention.  
  
When all the tables were full and all orders were placed, the two original waitresses gathered around the kitchen, waiting for any food to come out so they maybe deliver it.  
  
"Wow, it was really lucky that you guys arrived. Chiharu was about to snap and go insane," the girl with reddish hair replied with a harmonically light chuckle, "Hi. I'm Rika. And this is Naoko."  
  
"Hey!" Naoko grinned, holding up a slender hand in greeting, her eyes sparkling cheerfully behind her glasses, "Oh!"  
  
The order for the table number two was done so Naoko quickly picked up a large tray and sped off.  
  
"Ack!!" Meiling cried, "That stupid fag at table eight is waving at me again. Will he give up and just shut up? Hasn't he asked for enough water already?"  
  
Meiling huffed off, while Rika and Sakura snickered.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. The little one with the fire-temper is Li Meiling," Sakura laughed, as she and Rika watched Meiling fake a sweet smile and slither back towards them for the water pitcher, almost breathing fire.  
  
"The guy shall suffer!" Meiling threatened, "The water will go down his pants!"  
  
Rika faked a scared look, "Oh dear! I better stay out of your way if I want to keep my pants dry!"  
  
Meiling gave a short laugh, while grabbing the water pitcher, "Oh yes, you better believe it, Rika-dear."  
  
~*~  
  
When the business had finally slowed, after the lunch hours had flown by quickly, the five teenage girls rested comfortably around a small table with iced refreshments.  
  
With a clamber of noise, the always-alert Tomoyo lifted her head up to see what was going on. The still not introduced girl ran in, panting again, flushing warmly in the summer's heat, before giving them all another sparkling smile.  
  
"I presume it went well?" Chiharu glanced around the refreshing eating area, "I see nothing broken or anything," she gave a small exhausted laugh.  
  
"Is your boyfriend okay?" Sakura asked, concerned because she knew how dangerous surfing could be.  
  
"Oh yes! I arrived just when he began to regain consciousness," Chiharu gave a small sigh of relief, but her eyes showed a bit of sadness, her voice quieting, "But.....he got his arm broken, so he decided it is best to drop out and rest."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Meiling and Sakura murmured at the same time coincidently.  
  
"Horrible...." Sakura added after that while, at the same time, Meiling said, "That sucks."  
  
"Oh!" Chiharu shook off her disappointment, "Thank you again for the extra help. Not many people want to be working through a vacation of Hawaii, you know."  
  
"No kidding," Meiling interjected, "Getting ordered around by obnoxious customers?"  
  
Naoko just laughed and pointed at Meiling, "This girl just got hit on by one too many men today."  
  
"You lazy girls," came the familiarly deep, very highly amused voice from a certain daring amber-eyed surfer, "Especially the fat one right there, with the weird hair."  
  
"LI SYAORAN!!! YOU ARE ONE DEAD MAN!!" Meiling whirled around to catch her dear, beloved cousin ducking behind the silent laughing Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
Meiling charged at her cousin, only to have Syaoran quickly side-step her, grab the enraged girl by the arm and swing her back around the other direction. The angry Chinese girl halted abruptly just as she reached back to where the other girls were (watching the turn of events intently), to turn around and try to give the sneaking-up-behind-her Syaoran a good punch, but the athletic teenager just grabbed her arm, before trapping her in a tight embrace that she could not escape.  
  
"Perfect form, Syaoran," Sakura laughed, clapping her hands.  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling cried out in mock-anguish, "You're supposed to be on my side!"  
  
The cheerful brunette just shrugged, giving a crooked grin, and answered with, "I'm jealous, he's the one hugging you like he would die if he let go."  
  
All the girls gave a cat-like smirk at Meiling while she screeched, "Ew!! Hell, no!"  
  
Syaoran let go of her, ducking a high roundhouse kick that Meiling immediately threw at him, before scampering for Sakura, pulling her in front of him and directed a serious glare at Meiling, "My cousin just insulted me, Sakura. Can you beat her up for me?"  
  
"I'll beat *you* up," Eriol laughed, "You are so stupid."  
  
"So," Syaoran ignored his friend and turned completely serious, every last fiber of a fun guy disappearing like a snap of a finger, "Where are you three girls from?"  
  
Rika answered, a little confused at Syaoran's personality, "We live here in Hawaii. My parents left this place for me to manage with my boyfriend, Takashi, because they decided to go on a vacation."  
  
"Oh, really?" Tomoyo asked, "Where?"  
  
"Oh," Chiharu shuddered a bit, "Alaska."  
  
The whole group laughed at her antics, as did Chiharu herself.  
  
"Wow, from the beaches to the glaciers?" Meiling wondered, "Interesting. Needed a nice change of environment, ne?"  
  
"Yep!" Rika gave a cute little wink, "And who else but her two best friends to help her trash the place before the parents come back?"  
  
"Make that three more," Sakura chimed in happily, "I just *love* ruining things."  
  
"Hmph, better believe what she says," Tomoyo warned, ignoring that Eriol had moved to stand right next to her, brushing up against her every other second, "She's been ruining all these guy's dreams, crushing them into dust."  
  
"Oh shut up," Sakura pouted, turning a little red, "How about you, Tomoyo- chan? Ignoring every guy because you just assume yourself not attractive to anyone."  
  
"....." Tomoyo stayed speechless.  
  
"Anyways, if you girls are done talking," Syaoran interrupted, getting quite tired of the chatter, "Eriol and I brought the stuff over. Are you up for another lesson, Sakura?"  
  
"Definitely!" Sakura chirped.  
  
"Here," Chiharu pulled out a chart, "Let's split up these times...."  
  
Between the six girls, they divided the times from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. Chiharu informed them with an exasperated sigh that she would be there most of the time; for she was the 'keeper of the café' since her parents were gone. All girls were needed from 11:00 to 1:00, for lunchtime was the busiest time. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling said they could be there from 8:00 a.m. to 1:00. Rika and Naoko said they would be there from 11:00 to 4:00. All girls were then needed from 6:00 to 9:00. Luckily, the café was closed on Tuesdays and Thursdays, for some particular reason (According to Chiharu, statistics from the past has shown business was not too good on those days, so why spend all the time waiting?)  
  
"What about those extra two hours?" Tomoyo questioned, "Four o'clock to six o'clock?"  
  
Chiharu groaned softly, "I don't know. I don't know how we survived it with just three of us....besides....even if this job isn't too hard, you guys are stuck here too long....."  
  
"That's okay....." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Hmmm," Chiharu's stressed face scrunched up in dismay, "How about we just leave it at this, but you guys can call in advance if you cannot come? Then it gives me some forewarning."  
  
"Done deal," Meiling smirked.  
  
"I'll do those two hours, Chiharu," Tomoyo offered with a soft smile, "I really don't have anything else to do." She gave an embarrassed smile.  
  
But it was quite true. She was not training for the surfing competition, so she had a lot of time to herself.  
  
'She's too helpful,' Eriol looked critically at Tomoyo, 'It actually scares me.'  
  
"Oh, Eriol," Meiling sang out, "What'cha staring at Tomoyo like that for?"  
  
"Just admiring her lovely features...." Eriol answered smoothly, not even batting an eye.  
  
"Aah, going for the physical looks, eh?" Meiling continued to see if she could unnerve the unfazed teenager.  
  
".....and her beautiful, sweet inner self," finished Eriol with a soft smile.  
  
All the girls except Tomoyo suppressed a squeal at the utter sweetness of the dark-haired teen's words.  
  
Tomoyo turned pink and grasped Eriol's arm, pulling him with her outside, ordering, "I need to talk to you, Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Eriol blinked and let himself be dragged outside, completely ignoring the looks he was receiving from the others.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: **falls over** ^^ I wonder what I should get Tomoyo to yell at poor Eriol about....**shrugs** Please leave your comments in a lovely review! Again, I sorely apologize for such delay. 


	7. Chapter 7: A Good, Smooth Talk

A/N: As to confirm: I am alive! I have finals coming up this week and a project due and stuff, but you could say I'm procrastinating right now. Here we go!  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~  
  
~Chapter 7: A Good, Smooth Talk~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~  
  
"Eriol-san," Tomoyo began slowly, biting her lip and blinking at the sunlight outside.  
  
Eriol had worked his way out of her grip and clasped the girl's hand gently in his, "Yes?"  
  
"I...I would like..." the beautiful violet-eyed teen drew in a shuddering breath and finished with, "-for you to not....embarrass me like that."  
  
"...oh?" Eriol said quietly, "I embarrassed you, did I? Well, my apologies, my dear. I certainly would not have thought -"  
  
"It's okay," Tomoyo rested her index finger on Eriol's lips, in a gesture to let herself speak, "It's my fault. I'm like that."  
  
"Like what?" Eriol mumbled slightly, before giving the girl's finger a tiny lick, making Tomoyo abruptly pull her hand away from his mouth.  
  
"I'm just *like* that," Tomoyo slightly snapped, and looked taken aback herself. She shook her head and said, "I don't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. You are a very complicated girl, you know that?" the dark haired boy informed with a nice smile, "It makes you unique like that."  
  
"All men say women are complicated," Tomoyo replied, raising an eyebrow slightly at the young man.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "That's true, I suppose. Well, I wanted to know, is it true what Sakura-san said back there? About how you don't really like to date?"  
  
"She never said that!" Tomoyo made a little noise of indignity, "And I date.....sort of."  
  
"Oh, really?" Eriol gave a small, calm smirk that obviously stated "I don't believe you at all dear, tell me the truth".  
  
"Well, okay, no," Tomoyo admitted, feeling funny that Eriol actually could drag the truth from her.  
  
Little did anyone know, but Tomoyo could lie like nothing you could believe. As a matter of fact, Tomoyo shied away from all suitable guys by making a polite lie that would obviously say 'no' in a fairly gentle and sweet way. Naturally, the guy would go away feeling quite sheepish, but not heartbroken.  
  
"Mmhmm," was all Eriol said, trusting Tomoyo to keep talking. She did.  
  
"I don't want to go out with them. They'll just use me. It's my mother's company. It's these damn violet eyes. I bet it's just the fact that they need to have sex. It's all about Sakura, get with the best friend and you'll be close to your main obsession," Tomoyo ranted on, quite uncharacteristically of her.  
  
"Shh, calm down," Eriol encircled Tomoyo's waist with his arms and leaned towards her face, as if he was about to kiss her.  
  
"Nani.....?" Tomoyo quieted down, staring surprisingly at Eriol, who stopped but was still very, *very* close to kissing her.  
  
"Good, I figured that would hush you up for a moment," Eriol teased, "Listen, I hope you change your thoughts sometime though, because I would at least like to become a good friend. And to reassure you, I don't know anything about your mother or whatever she may do, I have my hormones so under control you would assume I'm asexual, and if I were after Sakura, I can assure you, Syaoran would probably skin me alive and kill me soon after."  
  
Despite herself, Tomoyo laughed (also adding a quiet "Hmm, so I'm not the only one who thinks so"), and then Eriol added thoughtfully, "And I love your eyes, I can't lie and say I don't find them alluring. But I find the person inside-" Eriol tapped Tomoyo's chest, above her heart, "-to be the most important."  
  
"So, what now?" Tomoyo asked, aware they were still standing there looking like a cuddling couple.  
  
"Have sex like bunnies on viagra," Eriol replied in a cheerful voice, his expression melting from sincere to childish happiness.  
  
"Eriol," Tomoyo warned.  
  
"I'm kidding, Tomoyo-chan. Don't hurt me," Eriol kissed her gently on the nose, "Friends?"  
  
"Of course," Tomoyo said with a genuine smile.  
  
"Good, now let's go inside before any high wildfire from Meiling spreads," Eriol suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
*That very night at Syaoran's place*  
  
"Oh Kami-sama! Tomoyo!! Oh, Puh-lease! *Friends*??" Meiling shrieked her disapproval, sitting in her vast bedroom with five other girls: Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.  
  
"Oh, hush you!" Tomoyo murmured and clamped her pale hand over Meiling's mouth.  
  
All girls waited for any sounds from the house.  
  
Silence, until they heard a pair of soft footsteps walking up the stairs, past Meiling's room, and down the hall to probably Eriol's bedroom (farther from Meiling, of course).  
  
Quiet conversation was heard between the two, but wary of the number of girls in the house, the boys took precaution of talking softly, so the girls only heard snippets.  
  
"....so dead...won't last, Eriol."  
  
"That's okay....have fun anyways."  
  
"So.....Tomoy-"  
  
The girls heard a distant slide of a door shut [Think of those doors and slide open and close]. They all glanced at each other for a few seconds until -  
  
"O-oh Tomoyo, honey!" Meiling spoke in a sing-song tone, grinning at Tomoyo, who was beginning to look frightened.  
  
"I wonder if they were talking about your 'relationship' with Eriol-san," Sakura mused, looking thoughtful and then scrutinizing Tomoyo.  
  
"Did I hear Li-san say the relationship was so dead?? That's a bad omen if the guy's best friend says the relationship won't last!" Chiharu murmured.  
  
"Oh my, is it just me, or did anyone else hear Hiiragizawa-san reply that you two were going to have fun?" Rika looked skeptical.  
  
"B-but....I heard my name," Tomoyo looked like she was going to cry, "We don't even have a 'relationship'. We're just friends."  
  
"True. That's what has been agreed on," Meiling nodded wisely, "But we all know Eriol is infatuated with you."  
  
"So what if he is? It makes no difference," Tomoyo crossed her arms and set her eyes in an "I don't care what's going on" look.  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan," Sakura looked at her best friend, "Don't you like him back?"  
  
"I like him...but," Tomoyo jumped as her cell phone rang in the pile of purses and bags at the entrance of Meiling's room.  
  
Everyone quieted down as Tomoyo retrieved her lavender-blue cell phone and answered it with a soft "Moshi moshi, this is Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo," Eriol's voice calmly replied, "Do please tell everyone to keep it down."  
  
Tomoyo almost dropped the phone, she gave a look at the girls who were silently in the middle of the room, who turned their undivided attention to the violet-eyed girl, "Of course, I'm sorry we were so loud."  
  
There was an awkward silence, before Eriol broke it with a laugh, "I bet you're wondering why I called you when I could have walked over to tell you or something, but I'm not risking minutes of silent giggling at me if I walked in the door. Syaoran's over here fuming about not being able to go in there and just yell at you all -"  
  
There was scuffling before Eriol came back on again, "Just wanted to let you know. Tell Meiling to keep her, quote, 'big mouth shut or else I'll do it for her', end quote from Syaoran. Ack! Syaoran! Put down the damn sword! Tomoyo, you don't think I told you *too* much, do you? Oops, well I better go."  
  
The phone went dead and all the girls heard a crash, and they all burst into laughter.  
  
"Give us some details and commentary, dear Tomoyo?" Naoko prodded.  
  
"Oh, the boys just want to tell us to be quieter. And Meiling, Syaoran wants you to keep your big mouth shut or he'll do it for you. That's the quote, don't kill the messenger," Tomoyo said with a small smile.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo's phone sang out again and Tomoyo answered it with "Yes, did you need us to do something else?"  
  
"Tomoyo-san? Who is doing what?"  
  
Tomoyo quirked an eyebrow, "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Evan."  
  
Sakura turned to see her best friend accidentally drop her phone, where it landed coincidently, back in her bag.  
  
"What's going on?" Chiharu asked curiously, staring at Tomoyo's blushing face as she fumbled to retrieve her phone.  
  
"Konbanwa, Evan-san," Tomoyo answered pleasantly, stepping out of the room, "May I ask where you got my number?"  
  
Tomoyo could almost see the mixed boy shrug as he answered with a mysterious, "Not telling."  
  
"No, I want to know," Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"All I can say is: you have inputted my number into your cell, haven't you?"  
  
"Hai, I have," Tomoyo said, "And.....?"  
  
"That's it. I just wanted to talk to you. We never have many chances to have a nice long conversation. What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, to be exact, I'm standing outside Meiling's bedroom, and I bet you-" Tomoyo slid open the room and out spilled Sakura, who gave her best friend the best innocent smile she could, "that my friend is eavesdropping on me."  
  
"It's because your life is so much more interesting," Rika added with a smile, "Be flattered."  
  
"I am, I am," Tomoyo answered, giggling a little, "I'm going outside."  
  
~*~  
  
*In Eriol's room*  
  
Li Syaoran was sitting at the desk, head in his hands and a very annoyed expression on his face. Eriol was propped up against the headboard of his bed, his usual calm look twitching slightly. Syaoran's sword was left forgotten and stuck in the floor. Don't ask.  
  
"I knew it was a crappy idea to bring Meiling with us. Or at least, let her go shopping!" Syaoran groaned, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"So it is our fault that she happened to meet Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, that is very correct," Syaoran concluded, "If we weren't so lenient, we would have had a nice peaceful vacation without six girls giggling down the hall."  
  
"It's what they do," Eriol shrugged.  
  
"No. That's what they do in packs," Syaoran corrected, running his hand through his hair, "They have to be wolves or something."  
  
Eriol laughed, "You idiot. What's wrong with you? Sakura kicked out everything functional in your brain?"  
  
"Sakura probably couldn't kick anything worth her life," Syaoran retorted, "Though I have to admit she's got potential for things, she's still.....a girl."  
  
"That was quite a lame excuse," Eriol commented, giving his friend a hard stare, "You like her or don't you?"  
  
"Don't," Syaoran said almost immediately.  
  
"You're kidding me, right? Sorry, but the all-mighty Li Syaoran does not act friendly and considerate to girls that he 'doesn't like'," Eriol pointed out, his eyes searching for any hidden emotions in Syaoran's face.  
  
"Hmph, does he, now?" Syaoran crossed his arms, "Some people just know how to work their acting skills."  
  
"Acting skills, my ass!" Eriol was getting tired of Syaoran's attitude, "What is wrong with you? You finally find a girl who doesn't get on your nerves, and you still assume she's still a stupid tease or something?"  
  
Syaoran looked unfazed and just gave Eriol a little look that clearly said: 'Shut the fuck up *now*'. Eriol just glared back.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Your libido can't handle the fact Tomoyo doesn't want you?" Syaoran shot back, knowing it would hit Eriol where it hurt.  
  
"What was that?!" Eriol's composure was gone.  
  
"You heard what I said," Syaoran said, standing up from the desk chair as Eriol nearly shot off the bed.  
  
"That just pissed me off," Eriol informed, "Be a good *friend* and let me beat the shit out of you."  
  
"Language, language," Syaoran continued to provoke Eriol, "Aren't we old enough to settle this without angry words?"  
  
"Yeah, violent actions," Eriol replied, aiming a sidekick at Syaoran chest.  
  
Syaoran quickly blocked it and countered with a back-side-kick for Eriol's head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Funny," Sakura murmured, "I thought I heard shouting in Eriol's room."  
  
The five girls were working their way through a bowl of fruit while they watched the movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.  
  
"You DID?" Meiling's eyebrows shot up, "That is strange. I can't really see Syaoran screaming *that* loud, can you?"  
  
"I think it was Eriol-san," Sakura started to look worried.  
  
"Maybe you heard wrong," Meiling said, dismissing it with a wave of sliced pineapple.  
  
Picking herself off the carpet, Sakura quietly made her way out of the room and down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol quickly jumped a low kick and ducked the second, as he had known Syaoran long enough that the amber-eyed boy was bound to use a combination like that.  
  
"By the way, Syaoran, did you see that wipe out Sakura made today? The one -" Eriol blocked another fast moving kick, "-That made her top loosen and almost fly off?"  
  
That slowed Syaoran down a second. Eriol grabbed Syaoran and flipped him over his shoulder, directly at the door.  
  
Just when Sakura opened it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Pointless chapter?? Maybe some development between the relationships?? Leave your comments please!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Syaoran's True Personality

A/N: Well, this story is coming along nicely. 100 reviews! ^^--ecstatic!  
  
Aah, well this chapter gets...interesting...sort of...  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~  
  
~Chapter 8: Syaoran's True Personality...~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~  
  
"HOE!" Sakura squeaked out, falling back a few steps until she hit the opposite wall.  
  
Before Syaoran could stumble back any further and slam into Sakura from momentum, Eriol quickly slid and swiftly tripped Syaoran onto his back.  
  
"Ugh!" Syaoran's back hit the floor fully, just a foot away from Sakura, who was raggedly panting from surprise.  
  
Tomoyo had come back upstairs after promising Evan she would call him tomorrow to see a funny sight as Sakura slid down to her knees and Syaoran let his head hit the floor.  
  
Eriol stuck his head out the doorway, checking his friend for any serious injuries, and saw Tomoyo standing there, blinking at the highly strange sight.  
  
"Syaoran! Are you okay? Daijoubu?" Sakura asked, panicking, as she lifted Syaoran's head into her lap for support.  
  
Rolling off Sakura and onto his elbows, Syaoran got to his knees, wincing, before he muttered darkly, "I'm okay, thanks."  
  
"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Tomoyo finally found her voice, and rushed over, nearly colliding into Meiling, who finally realized something had happened and opened the door to check what was going on.  
  
"Nothing," Eriol smiled convincingly, "We were just doing a little sparring."  
  
"In your *room*?" Tomoyo gasped, looking rather motherly, with an irritated disapproving look on her face.  
  
"Let's just say we were provoked," Syaoran grumbled under his breath.  
  
"He wasn't hurt at all, right, Syaoran?" Eriol slapped Syaoran on the back, who just mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"Maybe his pride," Meiling seemed to jeer.  
  
Turning a slight red color, Syaoran got up dazedly, holding onto the wall for support, before heading into his room and slamming the door shut. Everyone heard the loud insistent click of the lock.  
  
"Uh oh," Eriol murmured worriedly, "That looked like that might have been the last straw..."  
  
~*~  
  
It was four in the morning when Syaoran emerged from his room, sword in hand. His eyes were slightly red from the lack of sleep, but it did not seem to faze him. As he walked out of his room, he noticed a lone figure sitting right outside Meiling's room. Sakura.  
  
Surprised beyond reason, Syaoran padded quietly closer, realizing the girl had fallen asleep right where she sat. Only wondering why in the world the girl was outside sleeping and not inside giggling or something, Syaoran knelt down to pick up the girl and deposit her back in Meiling's room...only the problem was, Meiling locked the door.  
  
Sakura did not even stir, but comfortably slept on as Syaoran shifted her in his arms. He decided he would get an answer out of her when she woke up, so he let Sakura continue her sleep on his already-made bed.  
  
Once on the bed, Sakura mumbled in her sleep and curled up onto her side, whimpering something.  
  
Frowning, Syaoran leaned closer to her, curious of what the girl was saying.  
  
"...Are you mad..." Sakura's words were hard to decipher in her state, but Syaoran caught that much.  
  
Tearing himself away from the rapture of being silently close to Sakura alone, Syaoran hurriedly rushed out of his room, sliding his door close. He picked up his forgotten sword and went outside for practice.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo woke up, sleep still evident, as she propped herself up on her elbows. Looking around, she caught sight of Meiling, wide-awake and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ohayo," Tomoyo whispered, carefully picking her way over Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.  
  
Meiling looked up in surprise and grinned, "Back at you."  
  
"What are you doing? Thinking of Li-san?" Tomoyo questioned, and knew she had hit the right spot when Meiling frowned.  
  
"Mmhmm," Meiling pulled herself up and sat on her bed in a cross-legged position, where Tomoyo joined her, "It's funny. Syaoran's not exactly the kind of guy who is a sore loser, like what you expect from those other immature kind of people..."  
  
"I think it was worse because Sakura was there," Tomoyo answered, a slight evil smirk twitched.  
  
"Maybe..." Meiling still seemed unconvinced, even through she knew the effects of attraction to another.  
  
"What else is there?" Tomoyo asked, who did not know Syaoran as well as a cousin would.  
  
"Well," Meiling's frown deepened, "Syaoran is not one to let emotions get in his way. He tries increasingly hard, even as he continues to grow older, to stop, bury, and erase emotions that he finds bothersome to his life. Mind you, he assumes a lot and..."  
  
Meiling let out another frustrated sigh and Tomoyo joined her, rubbing her own head.  
  
"I guess being related to Li-san can give you gray hairs?" Tomoyo tried to lighten up her friend's mood.  
  
"White hairs," Meiling shot back, grinning weakly, "Well, I don't know what's up with him or Sakura."  
  
"I suggest we find out," Tomoyo turned to find Sakura to wake her up.  
  
Sakura's spread was empty and cold. Confused, Tomoyo went and unlocked the door, looking out into the hall. Total silence clashed with her ears. Disturbed, Tomoyo and Meiling checked the big bathroom and the kitchen. Nobody.  
  
"Jeez, it seems so desolate around here," Tomoyo broke the silence and anxiety.  
  
As if on cue, Syaoran's agile body flipped through a combination of handsprings outside the glass door. Every calculated move was more than silent. Once he finished, he looked up and caught the falling heavy sword by the handle with practiced ease.  
  
"Whoa, I'm impressed," Tomoyo reached over to steady herself on the countertop, her other hand over her mouth.  
  
"Is that desolate enough for you?" Meiling asked dryly, "I hate to hear him chew me out for interrupting him, but I consider Sakura's absence kind of important."  
  
Tomoyo expected Meiling to march right outside and talk to her cousin, but instead, the ruby-eyed girl walked over to pull a sheathed sword off its wall perch. Unsheathing it quietly, she slowly crept over and pulled open the door.  
  
Immediately, to Tomoyo's shock, Syaoran attacked his cousin.  
  
After about fifteen seconds, Meiling slipped and fell back, Syaoran's sword slicing neatly over her head and acutely cutting through the ribbons that held up Meiling's silky black hair.  
  
Not stopping for one second, Syaoran's blade edge came down towards Meiling's head, the Chinese girl not bringing up her own sword fast enough to block it.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
And Syaoran switched his wrist, so the flat edge hit his cousin's head.  
  
"O-ow, Syaoran," Meiling whined, bringing her two hands up to rub her head, dropping her sword.  
  
"You deserved it. What do you want?" Syaoran growled, his sword over his shoulder and his other hand on his hip.  
  
"Don't be mad at her!" Tomoyo argued, "Sakura is gone and she didn't leave a note!"  
  
Both of the girls expected some kind of huge, surprised reaction from the stony teen, but Syaoran only blinked at their worried stares.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura. The girl with longish auburn hair and sparkling green eyes," Meiling waved her hand in front of Syaoran's face, "Who are you and what have you done with my quick-witted cousin?"  
  
Syaoran grabbed Meiling's wrist, "Stop it, you brat. Sakura is in my room, sleeping."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Meiling screamed, Syaoran's hair flying at the force and aura that his cousin was now emanating.  
  
"Repeat that?" Tomoyo took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair, "For a moment, I thought you said Sakura-chan was sleeping in your room, Li-san."  
  
"That's exactly what I said," Syaoran cast a cold glare at the two girls, as if daring them to say anything, "Now if you excuse me..."  
  
"You are not excused!" Meiling's bold outburst surprised Syaoran long enough for Meiling to somehow wrench the sword from her cousin's hand.  
  
Meiling took a deep breath and heaved the sword to her right, whereupon it stabbed deep into the soil next to a large tree, a swing swinging innocently next to the chucked weapon.  
  
"You know," Syaoran said calmly, regaining his cold composure, "I could simply just go there, get it back, and give you something you'll really remember..."  
  
"Oh, is that a threat?" Meiling glared, and the temperature around them almost seemed to drop a few degrees.  
  
"What do you think?" Syaoran retorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Why the hell are you so cranky?" Meiling seemed to completely loose her temper. It was a wonder how she had kept it all in this whole time...somewhat.  
  
"Why are you so bitchy?" Syaoran replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Tomoyo tried to interject, "Umm...you guys..."  
  
Someone came up behind her, slowly pulling her away from the door and shutting it, which barely muting the two arguing relatives.  
  
"Shh," Eriol murmured as he sensed Tomoyo was going to scream or something, "Don't interrupt those two at a time like this. They never get anything settled unless they argue. Don't worry."  
  
"But Li-san seems really, really mad!" Tomoyo wrung her hands in apprehension.  
  
"And Meiling seems really enraged?" Eriol supported, grinning slightly, "Don't worry. They'll figure it out."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Don't worry," Eriol hushed her as he opened the refrigerator and took out several different fruits and a knife, "Want to help me make some fruit salad?"  
  
"Sure..." Tomoyo twisted her head back to see the two still yelling. She was really surprised the other girls did not wake up from all the noise.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bitchy?? Me? I don't think so," Meiling glowered, "I think you're being a little bitch yourself, Xiao Lang!"  
  
"I'm confused," Syaoran blew away his bangs in an "I-really-don't-care-about-what-you-are-yelling-about" gesture, "Why are you so mad again?"  
  
"MAD? I'm not even PISSED OFF!!" Meiling screamed, her words the exact opposite of how she was feeling, "I want to know what is with your 'I don't care' attitude!! You tell us Sakura's sleeping in your bed and you don't even seem to bat an eyelash! Not to mention you don't even tell us why!! You're being a cold, distant bastard from hell!"  
  
"Sounds poetic," Syaoran seemed to shrug it off, "Don't I always act like that?"  
  
"Not this badly!"  
  
"Well, if it's about Sakura that's making you so PMS-y, I just put her there because she was sleeping out in the hall and your room was locked."  
  
"Oh..." some of Meiling's fire seemed to die down a little, but flared up again, "But that doesn't explain why you are acting...acting...like THIS!!"  
  
"Live with it," the amber-eyed teenager just turned away and walked to retrieve his sword.  
  
"O-o-o-oh, I give up," Meiling threw her hands up in frustration, "I don't understand him at ALL!"  
  
She went in and slammed the door behind her so hard that the glass rattled dangerously and threatened to shatter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Umm...fruit, Meiling?" Tomoyo held up the bowl nervously, as the girl stormed in and up the stairs, "Eer, I guess not..."  
  
"Don't feel bad, Tomoyo," Eriol informed, looking completely unruffled, "See? I told you not to worry..."  
  
"I'm worried..." Tomoyo set down the paring knife and went up the stairs also.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo found her scowling friend leaning against the open doorway of her cousin's room. True to his word, Sakura was sleeping soundly on the perfectly made bed, considering the weather was too warm for blankets.  
  
"It's not like I didn't doubt he was telling the truth, but..." Meiling let out a heavy sigh and saw Sakura shift, but not wake up.  
  
"Well, Sakura is wearing her pajamas, so it's not like they had..." Tomoyo pointed out, trying to reassure Meiling for something.  
  
"I don't get it. I seriously do not. I feel so stupid," Meiling rubbed her head, her loose hair spilling over her shoulders, "He's polite and he's rude. He's calm but he's a bitch. I don't get it!"  
  
"Oh," Tomoyo could not help but laugh, "Neither do I. And I don't know if we'll be able to. Should we even try?"  
  
Meiling slid the door closed quietly, "Somehow, someway, someday," she finished with a determined nod.  
  
~*~  
  
When Syaoran finally did finish his practicing, though it took a bit longer from burning off the excess energy (or was it anger?), he ignored the girls that were discussing their day plans in the kitchen. As he walked up the stairs to his room for a shower, he felt a prickling sensation that he was being watched. Eriol just followed his friend's journey from beneath the newspaper that he was currently reading. What was possibly going through Syaoran's head?  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was still sleeping, which surprised Syaoran, who seemed to also expect it. She must have stayed up really late. But doing what?  
  
He closed the bathroom door and turned on the water.  
  
Sakura, half asleep, heard a door open and close, another open and close, and then the small audible click of a shower door. Absolutely clueless and very confused, she continued to doze for several more minutes. She heard some angry mumbling, rolled onto her back, and slowly opened her eyes. Her hearing sharpened to the sounds of running water being slammed off, coming from the closed door to the side of her.  
  
Calmly taking in the new surroundings, Sakura decided she was still in Meiling's house, but in whose room? Then she caught sight of a familiar green surfboard and she sucked in a nervous breath. Syaoran's room.  
  
'Don't tell me Syaoran's in there taking a shower,' Sakura thought to herself, almost getting a nosebleed.  
  
Suddenly, as if answering her question (or request), Syaoran opened the door large enough to stick his head through. His eyes almost dilated when he realized Sakura was awake.  
  
"Umm..." Sakura could not help but stare at the Chinese teen, "Ohayo?"  
  
"O-ohayo, S-sakura," Syaoran developed a sudden stutter and blushed, "Can you throw me... a towel from that pile, please?"  
  
'The nosebleed is highly evident,' Sakura's mind screamed at her, 'Get him the damn towel!!'  
  
"Oh! Hai!" Sakura scrambled off the bed to the dresser, where a pile of fresh-cleaned towels lay waiting for her, "Here you go."  
  
"Arigato," Syaoran pulled the door closed again for a second, and a moment later, he walked out, clad only in the towel, and went over to his dresser.  
  
'NOSEBLEED, girlfriend!' Sakura's mind noisily reminded her. She nearly fainted, so she settled with falling facedown onto Syaoran's bed, her arms over her head to yield off any other thoughts.  
  
A few moments later, Syaoran gently massaged Sakura's shoulders, scaring her so much she almost jerked onto the floor.  
  
Sakura flipped over and sat up, staring at Syaoran, who, with great disappointment, had gotten dressed.  
  
'Not that he looks bad in that either...but the towel was great!' a very hentai voice called in Sakura's head, where her other practical, boys-are-evil voice tried to swat it away, but failed miserably.  
  
"Want to go down and get some breakfast?" Syaoran asked kindly, all traces of silent contempt for this morning wiped away.  
  
Sakura was getting a little scared that Syaoran was being so....nice. Not that he was not always somewhat kind to her, but still!  
  
"Sure," Sakura brightened up, deciding that Syaoran was being sincere, "I'll bring you up something, okay?"  
  
With that, Sakura bounced out of the room, a visible blush staining her cheeks. Syaoran just sighed and lay down on his bed, a small smile playing on his lips. He had forgotten to ask Sakura about last night. Damn! His smile turned into a worried frown.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: -_-;; It sucked...forgive me. **bows at reader's feet** Don't hurt me! **whimpers** But please review. ^^ Any advice or suggestions? ^^  
  
Did the chapter title fit...? O.o Or should I explain about that next chapter...? 


	9. Chapter 9: Trust in Syaoransensei

A/N: I will now...sort of explain chapter eight's title: Syaoran's True Personality...  
  
Well...**crosses arms**...umm...no clue! **laughs** but really...it's just that the chapter had much to do about Syaoran and his personality was getting really screwed up...**bows** forgive me. Besides...it showed the many different fronts that Syaoran has, so it really is his true personalities; plural! ^^  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~  
  
~Chapter 9: Trust in Syaoran-sensei~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~  
  
"Why were you in Syaoran's room today?" Meiling asked in a low voice when they were waxing their surfboards.  
  
"Oh...I think I fell asleep in the hall..." Sakura giggled nervously, rubbing her board furiously, "But...Meiling...I think your door locks automatically from the outside doesn't it...?  
  
Meiling blinked, considering this, before she remembered how she fixed the door trigger to lock on the outside but not the inside.  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"It's okay," Sakura laughed forgivingly, "Everything worked out fine, right?"  
  
"Except for the humongous screaming match she had with Li-san," Tomoyo pointed out, suddenly in front of both her friends with her video camera running, the tiny, but steady, red light indicating that the camera had been on for a while now.  
  
"Heh, it was nothing," Meiling waved it off, seeing that Sakura looked a bit worried, "I was just working out my vocal cords..."  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned her head towards the sound, catching sight of Syaoran by the foaming waves, impatiently waving to catch her attention.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
Sakura smiled brightly and got up to join her surfing tutor.  
  
Meiling huffed angrily when Sakura left her, as she complained to Tomoyo, "He's still grumpy, I see..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay," Syaoran gestured to the waves, "You better be up for another day of rigorous work."  
  
"Hai, sensei!" Sakura teased, pumping her fist determinedly into the air.  
  
Syaoran had to hold back a smile, which was becoming consistently harder now that he was getting closer to Sakura.  
  
"If it looks like you're getting pretty comfortable riding on your knees, we'll move on, but until then...go for it!" Syaoran gave the girl a gentle push into the water, "Let's see if anything got into your head."  
  
~*~  
  
Watching Sakura's slim form disappear under a wave, Syaoran shifted uneasily on the damp sand. He felt somewhat relieved that the beach was private and they did not have to worry about crowds, but he still felt the insistent feeling that someone was watching him, the bad kind of feeling that made your skin crawl and the need to hide under a rock.  
  
He heard a faint yell from Sakura that indicated she was in position and he snapped his attention back towards the tiny figure, bobbing up and down in the water. He waved back and waited for Sakura to pick her wave.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura brushed her wet bangs from her eyes and grinned to herself. As much as she loved the thrill of surfing, she was still very uncertain with the waves themselves. Yet, as annoying as she felt she was being, she had to have Syaoran's full attention upon her. She fully believed that if anything were to happen to her, Syaoran would save her.  
  
Now, she had thought, why would he just risk his own life just to save her, if something like that were to happen? Well, for one thing, Sakura reasoned, Syaoran was that kind of person. Yes, Sakura had convinced herself that she knew what Syaoran really, truly was like. He may act like an uncaring, cold guy, but in truth, if it were a friend, family, or maybe even complete stranger like a child in need of assistance, he would help them out.  
  
'Why' is always the question. Sakura smiled softly to herself as she looked over Syaoran's alert figure on the beach, patiently waiting for her to be ready. He even had the consideration to wait for Sakura's own decision to ride a wave.  
  
'Syaoran...that's why I like him so much...the reason why I feel safe around him...'  
  
Sakura began to swim and her hours of practice caught hold of her body movement. She easily turned and began to slide against the wave. The feeling of control made her nearly ecstatic, until her knees began to beg her to get up. Her mind increased the feeling and Sakura slowly moved from kneeling to cautiously standing.  
  
She was up for about two seconds, before she was flipped off her board. Neither surprised or shocked, Sakura dove deep as of the instructions from Syaoran and swam out from the pounding waves.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran, as much as he tried to cover it up, was shocked. What was Sakura thinking? Standing up after barely any experience.  
  
He fidgeted as he waited for the girl to resurface, a part of him knowing she would be alright if she had listened to his lecturing, and the other part worrying because a wipeout from a standing position was a bit different and more foreign than one from a kneeling position.  
  
Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief when Sakura emerged unharmed and picked up her surfboard so she could dart towards the amber-eyed boy.  
  
"Sakura! How-"  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry!" Sakura gasped, "It's just that...I guess I just had to *try* it!! And-"  
  
"Don't interrupt me!" Syaoran held Sakura by her shoulders and looked into her sparkling green eyes, still holding remnants of happiness from standing up on a rushing surfboard, "Look at me. That was dangerous. Do you understand me? You could have been hurt, confused, or completely lost on what to do!"  
  
The feeling of anxiety was gone, but Syaoran felt that he could not let this event go ignored.  
  
"But Syaoran-"  
  
"What if you got hit on the head and got disoriented? You would have never found your way out!"  
  
Sure, he was taking the scolding out a bit too far, but he felt he needed to vent some of his worry.  
  
"Stop," Sakura held Syaoran face gently in her hands, brushing his unruly chocolate-brown hair from his eyes, "I...I just trusted you. Trusted you enough for me to take such a risk."  
  
"..."  
  
Sakura moved closer, giving the taller boy a reassuring hug, "I thought...I guess I thought that...because you were there watching me...that if anything were to happen....I could count on you...to be there for me..."  
  
Syaoran looked around the beach, feeling a bit strange because Sakura was acting like this, without the annoying bastard Jonathan around them.  
  
"I'm being selfish, aren't I?" Sakura sighed sadly, moving away from Syaoran, who had not yet moved to respond to the hug.  
  
"No," Syaoran finally replied, "It's true. I'm here for you. So why don't we try standing up from the beginning this time, okay?"  
  
Sakura smiled happily and gave the boy another loose hug, which he returned this time, as if giving her encouragement. No one could stop her from expressing emotion towards Syaoran...just because...it was Syaoran, and he was special.  
  
~*~  
  
"...That was so cute that I think I'm going to puke," Meiling said deadpan from behind a rock.  
  
"Ohohohoho," Tomoyo chuckled softly, her video camera on the closest zoom she could set it to. As a matter of fact, it was close enough to catch Sakura's speaking, though Tomoyo and Meiling were not the greatest lip-readers.  
  
"You know...I'm starting to miss Chiharu and them," Eriol commented from behind them, his surfboard in hand, as he applied more sunscreen on his body, "They kept Syaoran at a distance from Sakura."  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo could not help but giggle.  
  
"Gee, I wish I had someone to look after me, just in case I pass out and don't come up while surfing," Eriol pouted as he continued to joke.  
  
"No one would miss you," Meiling grinned, patting Eriol on the back, "The ocean was always something you liked, so at least if you go, not only is it just six feet, but thousands."  
  
Eriol looked hurt, but the laughter in his eyes was evident so Meiling knew no harm was taken. Tomoyo, on the other hand, gasped and looked horror-stricken.  
  
"That's a horrible thing to say, Meiling!" Tomoyo's face was twisted into a sorrowful expression.  
  
Meiling blinked, trying to consider how it could be such a devastative statement, until she realized that it was quite a malicious statement.  
  
"It's okay, Tomoyo," Eriol smiled charmingly, "She was kidding, and I don't mind being teased."  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a baby," Tomoyo sighed, "But...death is something...that should not be joked about..."  
  
Meiling nodded vigorously, "I agree, I really do. Gomen minna-san, for making such a dark joke. It's true...it just doesn't seem funny anymore."  
  
Eriol turned and grabbed his surfboard, ready to tackle the waves once more, but not before glancing back at the two girls, who were hugging each other, as he kept a mental note to tread cautiously around the subject of death with Tomoyo.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran suddenly found Tomoyo and her camera circling him, while the girl quietly chuckled to herself, which unnerved Syaoran to no end. He should have known the feeling always came when around the recording machine.  
  
"Li-san, so what are your teacher-like comments on Sakura-chan's surfing so far?"  
  
"Tomoyo, go away," Syaoran growled lightly, stepping a little to the side so Sakura would be in his full view.  
  
"And the man ignores the reporter," Tomoyo pouted to the camera, "Let's check up on Sakura-sama, shall we?"  
  
"Are you doing this to annoy me?" Syaoran asked with a twitch in his eye.  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo's lips held a hint of an eerie smile, "Oh! Sakura's standing up!"  
  
"Too fast..." Syaoran mumbled to himself, not wanting to act *too* caring at the moment, considering Tomoyo's plot to preserve the day on her video camera.  
  
They watched together as Sakura wobbled a bit, trying to gain control of the now disobedient surfboard. The tip dipped down and Sakura tumbled ungracefully into the water, her surfboard tip barely missing her as she was pulled under the wave. Tomoyo's little shriek of alarm alerted Meiling, who had tripped over her own surfboard to run over to see what was going on.  
  
"Don't worry," Syaoran advised, "She's perfectly fine."  
  
True to his word, Sakura emerged unharmed, though a bit shaken. Syaoran gave a small knowing smile, whereupon the camera was immediately trained onto his face, with a recovered Tomoyo commenting about how she had finally caught a small smile on the stony Li-san's face.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm tired!" Sakura muttered, falling onto the couch, pulling her long auburn ponytail over her head so it would not wet the furniture.  
  
"I'm having one of those 'hanya~a~an' moments you used to get a lot," Tomoyo sighed, playfully stroking her video camera.  
  
Suddenly very, *very* suspicious, Sakura peered at her best friend as the violet-eyed girl giggled to herself.  
  
"What did you get on tape...?" Sakura asked slowly, making no sudden moves towards the object held securely in Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Oh...nothing, nothing," Tomoyo murmured gleefully, "Just a little bit of you falling of your surfboard more times than I could count."  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura pouted jokingly, "It takes practice!"  
  
"Of course, Sakura-chan, demo," Tomoyo tapped a finger to her cheek slowly, "I would figure you would try harder with Li-san watching you *all* the time..."  
  
Sakura blushed and looked embarrassed, "I hope that doesn't hint what I thought it hinted..."  
  
"Oh, yes...tell me, tell me," Tomoyo bounced onto the couch with Sakura, who hastily moved her legs to give her friend space.  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
"..." Tomoyo waited quietly for any confession.  
  
"Don't you have to call Evan today?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened comically, considering the fact that she *did* forget that she had promised to call the guy back.  
  
~*~ [I'll make this scene short, because no one likes original characters too much, right? ^^]  
  
As Sakura went upstairs to take a shower, Tomoyo picked up her cell phone and searched for Evan's number, hesitant before she hit the 'dial' button.  
  
After two long, anxious rings, Evan must have picked up, but instead of saying a greeting, the first sentence out of his mouth was, "Jonathan, I told you once...no...twice...if you're going to stalk Kinomoto-san, then do it without me!"  
  
"Evan..." Tomoyo said uncertainly, at the same time, processing what he had said so she could tell Sakura that she should be sure to keep her curtains closed at all times and perhaps a can of pepper spray with her.  
  
"Tomoyo? Oh my god...," on the other line, there was a lot of fumbling, and Tomoyo heard Sheng commenting evilly about keeping those hormones under control.  
  
"Are you alright there?" Tomoyo asked softly, hearing a thud on the other side of the line.  
  
"Yes...yes, I'm fine," Evan came back, a bit of ragged panting evident in his breathing, "I had my eyes closed so I didn't see you were calling and then..."  
  
A different voice came on, whereupon Tomoyo listed to Sheng's interruption of, "Then Evan goes and falls off the bed."  
  
There was a faint sound of someone getting hit and Sheng's muffled 'Goddamn, that hurt!' before Evan came back on again, "Sorry about that..."  
  
"It's okay..." Tomoyo said slowly, not being able to tell if she should laugh or if she should be miffed that she did not get a nicer greeting.  
  
"So...anyways...about last night....I was going to-" Evan started to say before the door bell chimed, annoyingly persistent until Tomoyo got up to get it.  
  
"Keep going, I'm listening," Tomoyo said as she swung the front door open, expecting her bouncy Asian friend to bounce in and chatter about how her cousin was turning soft or something.  
  
"Would you-"  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo barely kept herself from dropping her phone.  
  
Jonathan was standing there, smirking as if he had learned something very valuable...possibly where Sakura lived.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? REVIEW! **begs** 


	10. Chapter 10: A Different Aspect

A/N: Hey guys, I've re-read my chapters and realized that it has been very...stupid...so from now on, I'll try to stay away from pointless scenes. New Year's resolution of mine...might not come true, ne?  
  
Thank you for still reading my not-great writing. It really means so much to me when you review. Thanks again. I hope you'll enjoy the beginning of the new year (2004) with my latest chapter.  
  
I also realized that Meiling is actually Mei-lin, so that will be different from now on.  
  
~*~Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul~*~  
  
~Chapter 10: A Different Aspect~  
  
by LilPurplFlwr  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hello Daidouji-san," Jonathan said graciously, his attempt to stop smiling failing as fast as the panic in Tomoyo increased, "Is Kinomoto-san in?"  
  
Jonathan did feel his question was a little on the rhetorical side. How else could he find out Sakura's residence if he had not followed her? Of *course* Sakura would be in the house. Tomoyo, also having assumed what he had done, nodded slowly.  
  
"Demo, she's in the shower now..." Tomoyo widened her eyes when she heard Sakura's clear voice ring from upstairs.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I left my towel downstairs! Can you bring it up?"  
  
The blonde standing outside the door swiftly moved into the house, as if invited, and gave a charming smile to Tomoyo, "Don't worry about such a trivial thing...the person on the other line is still waiting for you."  
  
It took a few seconds for Tomoyo to remember that Evan was talking to her until she interrupted him with her surprised gasp and slight slipping of the phone. He was probably quite worried by now, she hadn't responded to him in a few minutes. Although, it was also possible that Evan had heard Jonathan's voice and realized what had happened.  
  
"Evan?" Tomoyo stuttered when she put her phone up to her ear again, "I...gomen...your friend just -"  
  
"He's over there, isn't he?" Evan's voice quietly replied. Tomoyo could not tell, exactly, what Evan was feeling, but it did not sound too pleasant.  
  
Tomoyo's turned around to catch Jonathan holding the said towel that Sakura had asked for in his grasp. He gave her another somewhat mischievous smile and bounded up the stairs quicker than Tomoyo could register. Sometimes shock did things that drastically slowed down reaction speed. Tomoyo gasped. She knew exactly what Jonathan wanted to do, and she had to stop him before Sakura found out that this boy was in the house. Pepper spray would be SO helpful right now.  
  
Evan interrupted her troubled thoughts, "I'm sorry, but don't freak out. Jonathan may act like a drooling rapist at first glance..." The half-Japanese boy chuckled softly, "But I don't think he would do anything to Kinomoto-san. Jonathan still has good morals...he's not a bad guy, Tomoyo."  
  
"I'm still so scared," Tomoyo choked out, climbing up the stairs two at a time, still managing to trip in her haste.  
  
"Well, do you hear Kinomoto-san screaming?"  
  
Tomoyo paused and listened, and was a bit surprised to hear that everything was serenely quiet upstairs. There was some low murmuring, but that was it...  
  
"No...it's...peaceful."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jonathan reached the top of the stairs, looking around and walking into the room with the signature sakura-decorated surfboard. He knocked softly on the bathroom door, bracing himself to turn his head away if Sakura did happen to swing the door more open than she should.  
  
She didn't. The door opened wide enough for Sakura to poke her damp head out.  
  
"Goodness, that took a while, Tomoy--...oh...my..."  
  
The door slammed shut. Jonathan blinked. He had expected as much, but this was much less violent than he had imagined.  
  
Through the door, he heard Sakura's somewhat muffled voice mutter, "If you did anything to Tomoyo, you sick bastard, I'm going to castrate you and make sure you get raped by a pinecone!"  
  
Well, that certainly was a new threat...  
  
"Kinomoto-san," Jonathan leaned his head against the closed door, "She's fine, she's currently talking to someone on her phone. I figured that since I was here already, and she was busy, I would get you your towel."  
  
It sounded sincere enough to Sakura, but she could never be too sure, knowing from past experiences. The door opened a smidgen again and Sakura's hand waved for the towel. Jonathan handed the cloth over without words to the groping hand and watched it retreat quickly with another softer click of the door shutting.  
  
A few minutes later, where Jonathan just assumed that Sakura was taking to contemplate and consider coming out, Sakura stepped into her bedroom to see the blonde teenager still leaning against the bathroom door with his eyes closed. She coughed softly to gain his attention, blushing slightly with one hand clutching her towel securely around her body.  
  
Jonathan straightened up, startled by the fact that Sakura had managed to exit the bathroom without opening the door.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me my towel," Sakura said softly, as she saw Jonathan look away politely. She could not help but smile. He wasn't so bad... "I used the bathroom door to Tomoyo's room instead," Sakura explained.  
  
"Oh, then, I'll go then," Jonathan shuffled his foot slightly against the floor, "Kinomoto-san, I just...came by to say hi..." He quickly walked out of her room, passing her without much of a daring glance at her figure.  
  
Sakura held her breath as the blonde surfer passed her, a totally different Jonathan Blake than she had seen before.  
  
"Jonathan..."  
  
Jonathan walked a few steps before he stopped, and slowly looked back at the slim girl standing in her doorway. She had called him by his first name, or even better, actually said his name normally. Like she did to her other friends...  
  
"I..." Sakura stopped and smiled gently, her face relaxing into her usual and familiar expression, "Just call me Sakura."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mei-lin marched into her cousin's room, uninvited and unexpected, and stood with her hands on her hips, a grim expression on her face. Syaoran looked up, boredom sketched on his handsome face, a type of math puzzle book held in his hand. Then, deciding to completely ignore his relative, Syaoran pulled the pencil from behind his ear and continued to make little figures in the margins. His lips moved in silent whispers of calculation. Mei-lin mentally grimaced to herself. Damn, her cousin had *no* life. Either that, or he was a freak who enjoyed to keep his brain sharp over break. Maybe it was both.  
  
"Syaoran, I wanted to say sorry..."  
  
Syaoran shot her a lightning-quick look, before his attention was back on his mathematics. Mei-lin had to keep herself from attacking the brown-haired teen. It was that Li Syaoran look. The look that said, "I told you so. Who was right again? Yes, me."  
  
And knowing Syaoran, he probably knew the exact times Mei-lin was wrong. That included the exact number of times that she apologized and the times she stubbornly didn't.  
  
Mei-lin finally concluded that her cousin was a freak. His normality level was probably negative.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say anything, Syaoran?"  
  
The boy gave the hot-tempered girl a careless wave of his hand. Well, at least it showed that he still acknowledged her presence.  
  
"We-e-e-ell??" Meiling asked impatiently. A easy "okay" would have done the trick and she would have left the room satisfied, but apparently, Syaoran was not planning to speak at all. Always the silent one.  
  
Syaoran twirled the pencil as a habit between his fingers before he stuck it behind his ear again, "You expected me to reply?"  
  
"You're still mad at me?" The ruby-eyed girl whined, "Come on! I forgave you!"  
  
A raised eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, okay! I can't forgive you for something when I was the one who was wrong," Mei-lin glared spitefully at the calm Syaoran who was leaning back against the headboard of the bed with his arms resting behind his head.  
  
You could almost feel that smirk that Syaoran never gave.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo sat in the kitchen, a bewildered look on her face, as she listened to Sakura enlighten her about the feelings of surfing. The exhilaration, the excitement, the fear, the triumph, and so on and so forth. Tomoyo was still in a state of dazed confusion about a particular blonde surfer, who did absolutely nothing to aggravate either Sakura or herself. Strange. But it was too sincere to be faked. Tomoyo had never met a superficial teen who had not been able to keep himself from staring at Sakura's body, and apparently, Jonathan had kept his eyes completely off the emerald-eyed girl as she stood directly in front of him in a towel. Hmm...it was something to think about...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you spacing out on me?" Sakura giggled at her friend, "Ne, I know surfing may not be a particular fun subject to you, but you would think you would like to know a bit about it since Eriol -"  
  
Tomoyo could not let that one go unnoticed, "Sakura-chan! You aren't *possibly* hinting that -I- would possibly -"  
  
Sakura grinned at her friend, making Tomoyo shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny, "I wouldn't doubt it. You two make a cute couple."  
  
"Not according to me," Tomoyo replied with an apathetic sniff, looking exactly like a displeased princess.  
  
Sakura giggled, "You can't throw me off. I know your exact expressions by heart. I didn't spend my whole life with you for nothing."  
  
"Hmm, I did," Tomoyo joked, "What's the 411 with you and Syaoran then, hm?"  
  
Sakura blushed soft pink, "N-nothing. He's just teaching me..."  
  
"Teaching you mouth-to-mouth?" Meiling poked a finger at Sakura's nose.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura cried out, "We never did anything like that!!" Sakura flailed slightly, flushing deeper at the thought of Syaoran kissing her. Never happening. Never, ever. It was not possibly. Pigs might as well fly.  
  
"I know," Tomoyo smiled secretly, which did not pull off successfully, because it looked like she was plotting something worthy of Satan. Sakura felt nervous, as she poked her fingers together like a small child caught doing something wrong.  
  
"It's just that..." Tomoyo patted her camera, which was coincidentally placed next to her. Considering that the camera really never left Tomoyo Daidouji's side, it really was not a coicidence. "There was a scene I caught during your practice today that begs to differ that you feel absolutely nothing for your 'sensei'."  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura nearly wailed, burying her face in her hands, "No-o-o! I thought you weren't taping today!"  
  
"When am I ever not taping?" Tomoyo murmured more to herself than to Sakura, "But, really, I think you should tell him how you feel."  
  
"What I feel?" Sakura sputtered, "After knowing him for how many days? Not long! Don't you feel it's a bit silly to feel like you have to be with someone after you've known them for so little time? As much close, alone time that you spend with them, it doesn't erase the fact that you've known them like zip, zero, none at all!"  
  
Tomoyo fell silent. It was true. She understood that. She understood it too well, in fact. Sakura continued to stressfully pull at her hair.  
  
"But he's so...cool," Sakura sighed, slipping into her childhood 'hanyan' mode, "I hate myself. I feel like a hypocrite."  
  
And she did. Sakura hated girls who daydreamed about men they would never get. The way that the girls went on about the physical traits, when Sakura believed it was the inner beauty that mattered. The way girls threw themselves at guys who cared nothing and thought only with their own needs in mind. The girls who crooned that they were spiritually connected with this specific guy and how they would die if they didn't see, hear, or touch him in the next minute. Sakura mentally gagged to herself. She wasn't exactly sure if she was acting like those shallow people, but she still felt hypocritical.  
  
Love was nothing.  
  
Love was artificial.  
  
Love was nothing but pain, deception, and turmoil.  
  
Sakura growled to herself. She would not loose herself. She'd fight it. She would fight it with all of her mind, body, and soul.  
  
Tomoyo gently shook Sakura out of her internal struggle, whispering softly to her friend, "Oi, don't worry. I know too."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: School starting. I'm going to be nonexistent again...buried beneath a stack of textbooks. The pressure =.=  
  
I just wanted to say that all the OCs are not bastards at heart. ^^;; But...let's just say, I'm going to make proper use of them while I still can. Who knows...Jonathan might just turn out to be the sweetie at the end...hmmm I'll put some proper thought into that.  
  
Next chapter, a LOT of sweet, random fluff and such, **cracks knuckles**, yes, I am ready to splurge in S+S and E+T moments...hope everyone's okay with that, hm?  
  
Please review! I would love some comments on the different Jonathan too, if you have any. 


	11. Chapter 11: Some Time Alone for Thought

**A/N**: Must…get…brain…into…writing…gear… @.@

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Wow, there are a lot of different opinions on Jonathan… Now…how can I exploit him for my own amusement? ^_____^

~*~**Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul**~*~

~_Chapter 11: Some Time Alone For Thought_~

by LilPurplFlwr

~*~*~

"She's not home,"  Eriol informed Sakura, when she called on a late Thursday afternoon.

Surfing practice had finished an hour or so ago.  They had the day off, and Sakura really wanted to go enjoy some of the beautiful sights of the Hawaiian island.  Sakura sighed, very disappointed.  Tomoyo shot her a sympathetic look.

"Ano, where is she?" Sakura asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"…I'm not sure," Eriol responded, covering the mouthpiece of the phone before he asked Syaoran.  Sakura heard the low irritated answer before Eriol informed, "Oh, I believe she's out with Yu-san."

"N-nani?" Sakura blinked.  It was a bit…unexpected.  "Umm…arigatou, Eriol."

"May I talk to Tomoyo? Please?"

Sakura wordlessly handed the phone over to Tomoyo, who looked questioningly at her friend.  Sakura mouthed 'Eriol wants to talk to you' and made a kissy face.  Tomoyo blushed pink and swatted playfully at Sakura's poking hand.

Sakura left the room to give Tomoyo her privacy (not like Tomoyo could keep anything from Sakura if she tried).  Flopping sadly on her bed, Sakura stared out her sliding glass door at the sunset that had turned the ocean into hues of reds and purples.  Sakura reached over to her dresser next to her bed and pulled out her journal.

_~Syaoran says my surfing is getting better every day.  I don't know if he's saying that just to be nice or if it's really the truth.  Personally, I'm hoping it's the truth.  I can't really see Syaoran saying things to be nice anyways.  He's…too honest for little things like that._

_I wanted to go to that point that I heard Syaoran mention the other day.  It's supposed to give you the best view of the beach and ocean.  Maybe I can convince Tomoyo to come with me tonight.  And since Mei-lin, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko can't join us, I guess it'll just be the two of us._

_Maybe we can ask Syaoran and Eriol.~_

Sakura blushed to herself, and had to restrain herself from scratching the last sentence off.

_~I think I really like Syaoran.  I think I like him more than I should, and it makes me feel really stupid all the time.  Even if I did realize that I may be totally, madly in love with this guy, he would never like me back, in any way, so before I start, I hope I can stop myself._

_Tomoyo said a while ago that she understands how I was feeling.  I don't understand it myself, and what does Tomoyo mean?  I don't know if I should ask.  She avoids all my questions like plague, as I do to hers.  We're getting quite skilled at changing subjects nowadays…_

_Like, changing subjects now, what's up with Jonathan?  I guess I forgot to mention that he's been an absolute gentleman these days.  It sounds so silly, after seeing what he was like at first appearance.  He's cute, but he acted so egotistical.  Can people's personalities fluctuate so easily?  I think so, because my own disposition is not the smoothest of silk._

_This is a secret between you and me, but I think Jonathan is the one that stuck that white lily in my bag yesterday.  I can't help but think it's so sweet of him._

_Can you imagine Syaoran doing something like that?_

_For me?~_

Sakura slammed her journal shut, and dropped her pen.  She buried her face in her hands and groaned to herself.  She was becoming a love-sick school girl, and it was really starting to scare her.  She glanced at the clock and gaped soundless.  Thirty minutes had almost passed in the time she lay there, writing her thoughts out slowly and methodically.

There had been no sound from Tomoyo.

Curious that her friend would spend a good half an hour on the phone, Sakura slowly got off her bed, and walked over to her door, before she noticed a small note that was slipped under the closed door.  Frowning, she picked it up and read in Tomoyo's neat penmanship:

'Sakura, you must be taking a nap.  I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I figured you needed some time alone.  Eriol wanted us to go to dinner with them (Li-san and him, that is), but I figured you wanted your rest.  I hope I'll get home before you wake up.  Love, Tomoyo'

Sakura shakily folded the note back up and exited her room.  She was met with a completely empty house.  Sadly, she sat down on the couch and picked up the remote control for the television.  But she did not want to stay in the house and do completely nothing.  Maybe she should go out to eat by herself, since she did not know where ANY one was now.  She bit back the feeling of tears.  It felt like everyone had abandoned her.  You might think it was pathetic, but Sakura really did love to be around people.

Grabbing her jacket and her purse, Sakura exited the house, deciding she might be able to go to a club tonight by herself.  She adopted a quick walking pace down the street, and barely missed knocking over a stranger coming down the opposite way.

"Sakura?"  came the bemused voice.

Sakura looked up, dumbstruck, into the amber eyes of Li Syaoran.

~*~*~

Sitting in the a table for two in the darkened restaurant, Tomoyo looked around, somewhat confused by the atmosphere.  It was almost like she was on a date with Eriol, who was sitting across from her, with his chin resting lightly on his interlocked fingers.

"Funny that Li-san refused to go out with us," Tomoyo mused, picking up her glass of iced tea and taking a dainty sip.

"I'm sure he was just tired," Eriol smiled.  '_Being third wheel is no fun, after all_,' Eriol thought to himself with a grin.  Yes, his best friend was very wise.

"So, what should we do after dinner?" Tomoyo asked innocently, fingering the edge of her drink.

"Didn't you want to be home before Sakura woke up?"  Eriol asked, his eyes showing his misunderstanding.

Tomoyo giggled deviously, and tapped her head, "Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine.  With Li-san, of course," the violet-eyed girl added in a low voice.

Eriol let the statement sink into his head before he smirked back, "Oh, you are just too good, Tomoyo."

"I have no idea what you are hinting at,"  Tomoyo replied lightly, tucking a rogue strand of hair behind her ear.  She could not hide the expression on her face that clearly stated what she had managed to coincide tonight.

~*~*~

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing as she backed away from the taller boy, who stood there casually with his hands in his pockets, "I'm so sorry!"  Recovering quickly, Sakura approached Syaoran and gently prodded his shoulder, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Syaoran just shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.  Sakura relaxed, still a little pink, and hoped Syaoran would believe it was just a trick of the sun playing on her cheeks.

Sakura shifted awkwardly, as she waited for Syaoran to say something.  Still, he said nothing, as if waiting for Sakura to inform him where she was rushing off to.  Another tiny ability of Li Syaoran.  His ability to draw information out of someone without having to say a word.

"I was going to dinner by myself," Sakura began, fiddling with the thin strap of her purse, "…In a hurry, that is…I…was really hungry."

Sakura mentally slapped herself for saying something so half-witted.  Syaoran only turned halfway and held out a hand towards her.  Sakura stared, completely clueless, at the surfer's handsome face, the hint of a smile still there.

"Come on, we'll go eat something together."

Sakura felt as if her heart would burst with joy.  Sakura gently grasped Syaoran's hand and squeezed it thankfully.  Syaoran just nodded.

"Thank you," Sakura said softly, as they walked down the street, ignoring the non-to-furtive glances that male and female teenagers were shooting at both Syaoran and herself, "I thought everyone had…forgotten about me."

Syaoran wanted to laugh at the childlike statement.  Yet, at the same time, he wanted to stop and reassure the girl that no one would forget about her, and she should keep that in mind all the time.  Believing the former was far too rude and the latter was too lovingly, Syaoran attempted to find a method to express himself without breaking character.

Sakura, receiving no response from Syaoran, fidgeted nervously.  Maybe they all had forgotten her, but Syaoran did not want to say so.  Why *was* he walking to her house, or at least in the direction, anyways?

~*~*~

"Your trickery continues to amaze me," Sheng commented seriously, leaning casually back on his elbows as he watched the moonlight flicker off the ocean, making bright white glitter across the surface.

Mei-lin stretched with cat-like grace on the sand, smiling to herself as she stared at the dark expansion of star-filled sky above her, "Get used to it."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Mei-lin turned her crimson-tinted eyes towards the teen next to her, oblivious until she spoke again, "What's up with Jonathan and Evan?"

Looking a bit surprised (if not confused, as well), Sheng blinked, "They're alright, the last time I saw them.  What did you mean?"

Mei-lin rolled her eyes, "Can't you practically sense my curiosity here?" she asked blatantly, "We both know what's up with those two.  I'm not blind, and neither is Sakura or Tomoyo.  What's your input about it all?"

Frowning, Sheng adopted one of the most somber look Mei-lin had ever seen.  Concerned, Mei-lin stayed quiet, wondering if she should let the subject go, though it would be hard to stop herself from pestering Sheng about it again.  He was a sweet person, very hesitant and polite around Mei-lin (not saying Mei-lin didn't enjoy this kind of treatment).  Mei-lin assumed Sheng was still puzzled why she liked him.

"Sheng?"  Mei-lin prodded gently.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, shaking his head, the warm ocean breeze blowing a few strands of hair into his face.  Shooting a sad look at Mei-lin before turning his gaze away, Sheng sighed and sifted sand through his fingers, "It doesn't surprise me that Jonathan likes Sakura.  Neither the fact that Sakura hates him.  Jonathan can be a jerk, but it's not his true self.  He's arrogant, but he almost always takes his words back if he knows they hurt someone.  I don't know of what level Jonathan's attraction for Sakura is, but I'm sure it's not harmful…"

Mei-lin hummed her approval and nodded slightly, "Sakura doesn't hate him…maybe annoyed, in the beginning….where did that flower idea come from?"

Sheng smirked, a wicked glint shining in his dark eyes, "Believe it or not, but that was solely Jonathan's idea.  I guess there are some rare occasions when genius is revealed."

A soft, amused "Hn," came from Mei-lin.

~*~*~

"Ne, Syaoran…"

The Chinese teen turned his head slowly and leaned against his palm as he supported himself on the thin metal rail.  Sakura stared at him through shining emerald eyes past the drink she was sipping carefully through a straw.  The city lights below danced within the dark depths of her eyes as she shyly edged closer to him.  They stood shoulder to shoulder, Syaoran having the strangest urge to wrap an arm casually around her waist.

"Yeah, Sakura?"

Sakura stared at her dinner and sight-seeing companion, trying to memorize every detail of him, as if she would never be able to do this again.  The way his slightly messy dark brown hair fell into his amber eyes, or the way he never seemed to smile, and the way emotions still flickered indecisively throughout his stature as much as his façade allowed.

"It's so beautiful,"  Sakura simply stated, twirling the straw, as she continued to lock eyes with Syaoran, "The lights, the energy… just everything."

Warmth spread within the his body.  The fact that Sakura would not turn her attention away from him didn't help either.

Syaoran chuckled, gently turning her to face the scenery, but kept his hands on her shoulders, "I was starting to think you were talking about something else."

Laughing softly to herself, Sakura grimly noted how observant Syaoran truly was.

"And the ocean… it gets so rough when you're in it… but so perfectly calm from up here,"  Sakura murmured, half to herself.  "This is such a nice place… no one's here…"

Syaoran could not agree more.  He had managed to stumble upon this spot when he went exploring the sights of Hawaii, hiking along none-to-carefully.  He had slipped on a small edge and ended up where they were currently; assuming it was a tourist spot, perhaps a few decades ago but now abandoned.  After checking, there were flat slates of rock placed at intervals for steps.  Using them to climb back out of where he had fallen, Syaoran had made a mental note of this spot.

"Don't get all philosophical on me," Syaoran teased, giving Sakura's shoulders a soft squeeze, "I found this place due to clumsiness of footing; no one would go hiking alone like I would.  Could have broken a leg and no one would ever know…"

Sakura gave an amused laugh, "Well, you've got my sympathy."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?  Then what is?"

The answer received was a small smile and a word mouthed incoherently, vaguely sounding like '_You_.'

~*~*~

Tomoyo restrained herself from dancing down the stairs.  She had just checked Sakura's room, along with the entire house, to find it completely empty.  With a light skip, she entered the living room with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Still not home yet,"  she informed Eriol, who insisted on keeping her company.

She stopped in the middle of her announcement and wanted to shrink beneath Eriol's calculating gaze.  Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Tomoyo fiddled with the edge of her shirt.  She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but she felt as if he was digging deeper than just her mind and body.

"E-Eriol…?"  the violet-eyed girl quavered, her voice strangely thin, "…What is it?"

As if he was moved from the mood, Eriol's expression turned from dead serious to polite congeniality.  Looking quizzically at Tomoyo's nervous look, he instantly turned into a worried friend.

"Are you alright?"

Tomoyo shakily sat down beside him on the couch, keeping a foot or two between them.  She numbly shook her head.  How could just a simple stare bring her so deep into the feeling of vulnerability?

"Did I say something wrong…?"  Tomoyo ventured.

The surfer looked immensely thoughtful.  Tomoyo could not help but note that they were the quietest pair she knew.

"Perhaps,"  Eriol responded ambiguously, the mysterious shine in his eyes suddenly sharpening; a clear warning of something dangerous approaching.

Tomoyo waited, wondering what it was that was taking him so long to construct together.

"Do you…"  he began slowly, lacing his fingers together thoughtfully and staring across the room and not directly at her, "… think you're being… a bit… _watchful_ of Sakura?"

Tomoyo sat up rigidly.  Of course she was watchful of her friend.  Everyone knew they were the closest and most defensive of friends.  They were inseparable throughout their lives.

"Yes… but what does –"

Eriol cut her off, somewhat uncharacteristically, "Do you ever think about your own life, and not Sakura's?"

~*~*~

**A/N**:  Please tell me how that was… _Please!!_  Comments, opinions, criticism!!  Press the review button…?


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE and Chapter 12

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story, because it is unbearable to look at. I might even change the too-long title. I can spot mistakes left and right, and I just don't like the pace or characters that I set for it.

I don't think I'll take this down just yet until I actually get to the action of reorganizing and rewriting, but _this little scene would have been in the REAL twelfth chapter_.

* * *

Competition of the Mind, Physical Body, and Soul 

Chapter "12"

By LilPurplFlwr

* * *

The front door slammed loudly between the two bodies – each teen wincing at the solid sound.

-

Tomoyo, with her hand still pressed firmly against the smooth surface of the door, closed her tired eyes and rested her forehead on the back of her hand. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away sharply and sprinted up the stairs to the comfort of her room. Tonight was too much. It was… painful, almost.

As her body hit the soft mattress, she could not help but let her tears burn in her eyes. She was not sure what caused this flood of emotions in her, but it was something about Eriol's words. Whether it was his thoughts, tone, or plain statement that caused this, Tomoyo still could not understand what was making her cry.

Was it because she looked like she wanted to live Sakura's life? Was it because she was too protective of Sakura? Or was it because this was the scariest question she had ever been approached with?

The question was directed to her.

"_Do you ever think about your own life, and not Sakura's?"_

No, it was not "Talk about Sakura. Tell me about her." No, perhaps, in the first time of her adolescent years, Tomoyo had someone ask her about Daidouji Tomoyo, and not Kinomoto Sakura.

-

Eriol, who had willingly helped a cracked Tomoyo help himself out the door, now stood on the front porch, staring past the street and road and down to the crashing ocean below. A foreign feeling of heaviness settled in his chest, even though he was proud that he might have began a new development in Tomoyo. Everything had to start somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: **Can't delete me now, can you? XD


End file.
